DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Darien Chiba era un guapísimo multimillonario griego para el que las mujeres eran solo un entretenimiento. Sere Tsukino estaba desesperada, sin hogar y sin trabajo y los rumores afirmaban que le había roto el corazón a un hombre. Darien quería que pagara por ello y había encontrado la manera de vengarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**PROLOGO**

Darien Chiba era un guapísimo multimillonario griego para el que las mujeres eran solo un entretenimiento.

Sere Tsukino estaba desesperada, sin hogar y sin trabajo y los rumores afirmaban que le había roto el corazón a un hombre.

Darien quería que pagara por ello y había encontrado la manera de vengarse.

Por su parte, Sere se entero de cual era la intención de Darien, ya le había entregado su virginidad.

Así que, allí estaba ella: todavía un poco desesperada, con un hogar, pero sin trabajo… y embarazada. Y por otro lado, Darien: guapo, millonario… y apunto de tener un hijo.

**El le había complicado la vida todavía más…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 1**

CUANDO Darien Chiba se acercó a Neherenia Moon para darle el pésame por la pérdida de su único hijo, la mujer se apoyó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Los demás presentes en aquella casa de Brighton miraron con curiosidad. Aquel hombre alto, fuerte, bronceado y de aspecto autoritario se parecía mucho a... No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a estar allí? ¿Cómo iba a ir el magnate griego de la electrónica al funeral de Zafiro? Alguien se dio cuenta de que había una limusina en la calle y dos guardaespaldas esperando en la acera. Entonces, empezaron los cuchicheos.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Darien esperó a que Neherenia se repusiera un poco.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-¿Sigues empeñado en no manchar mi nombre? -dijo Neherenia levantando la cara. Darien se quedó impresionado del sufrimiento que vio reflejado en sus rasgos, antaño bonitos. Se dio cuenta de que el amor que sentía Neherenia por su hijo sobrepasaba al que había sentido por su padre, también fallecido-. Ahora ya da igual. Zafiro se ha ido a un lugar donde mi pasado ya no puede avergonzarlo...

Neherenia lo acompañó a un elegante estudio y sirvió dos copas. Siempre había sido delgada, pero ahora estaba ya demacrada, aparentaba más edad de los cincuenta años que tenía. Había sido la amante de su padre durante bastante tiempo y muchos de los pocos recuerdos felices que Darien tenía de su infancia se los debía a ella y a Zafiro, que era cinco años más pequeño que él. Siempre lo había tratado como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo. Se convirtió en un estupendo jugador de polo al que las mujeres, y también los hombres, adoraban. Hacía un año que Darien no lo veía.

-Lo han matado... -dijo Neherenia.

Darien no dijo nada. Había oído que el accidente de coche que había sufrido su hermano no había sido un accidente, sino un suicidio, y sabía que no había manera más dolorosa de perder a un ser querido. Sabía que Neherenia necesitaba hablar y que escucharla era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella en aquellos momentos.

-Me caía bien Serenity Tsukino... ¡Cuando conocí a esa arpía me cayó bien! -exclamó Neherenia con amargura-. Me di cuenta de que Zafiro estaba enamorado de ella cuando dejó de contármelo todo. Aquello me dolió, pero tenía veinticuatro años, así que no dije nada.

-¿Serenity Tsukino? -repitió Darien.

-¡Una niña rica y mimada que disfruta volviendo locos a los hombres! En solo tres meses, Zafiro se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Luego, sin previo aviso ni justificación, ella se cansó de él. Lo dejó en una fiesta hace dos semanas... se presentó con otro... se rio de Zafiro... ¡Sus amigos me lo han contado todo!

Neherenia hizo una pausa para tragar saliva con dificultad.

-Zafiro le suplicó, pero ella ni se ponía al teléfono. El pobre no había hecho nada. No pudo soportarlo -sollozó Neherenia-. ¡No podía dormir, así que se fue a dar una vuelta en coche en mitad de la noche y se estrelló contra una pared!

Darien la abrazó mientras pensaba con disgusto en lo que le acababa de contar.

Supuso que a una mujerzuela así no le habría costado manipular a Zafiro como si fuera de mantequilla.

-Me vas a odiar por lo que te voy a decir...

-No digas tonterías.

-Zafiro era tu hermanastro.

Darien suspiró y miró a Neherenia a los ojos.

-No... es posible -dijo. No quería que fuese cierto, ya no podía hacer nada.

Neherenia no podía parar de llorar y de justificarse. Darien la miró como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Nunca se lo había dicho a Mamoru, su padre, porque sabía que era un hombre al que no le gustaba ver el nombre de su familia mezclado con escándalos.

-Si Mamoru lo hubiera sabido, me habría obligado a abortar. Lo dejé y me fui. Volví a los dieciocho meses y le dije que había tenido otra relación que no había ido bien. Supliqué... hasta que me aceptó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -le espetó Darien. En cuestión de segundos, la muerte de Zafiro había pasado de ser algo muy triste a atenazarle, literalmente, el estómago. Sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Sabía que Neherenia no había dicho nada por miedo, porqué quería a su padre mucho más de lo que él la había querido nunca a ella.

-Te lo estoy contando porque quiero que hagas que Serenity Tsukino se arrepienta de haber nacido... - confesó Neherenia con odio-. Eres uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta. No me importa cómo lo hagas. Seguro que tienes contactos a los que les puedes pedir que la castiguen de alguna forma por lo que le ha hecho a Zafiro.

-No -murmuró Darien, un hombre de un metro noventa y cinco de ojos azul oscuro-. Soy un Chiba y tengo honor.

Minutos después, Darien salió de casa de Neherenia sin hacer ni caso a los curiosos que lo miraban.

En la limusina, se sirvió un whisky doble. Estaba pálido. No dudaba de que Neherenia le había contado la verdad. Zafiro... su hermano pequeño, al que solo había visto un par de veces en algún partido de polo en los últimos años.

De haberlo sabido, podría haberlo protegido de alguna manera. Desde luego, le podría haber enseñado cómo manejar a ese tipo de mujeres. ¿Acaso se habría enterado Serenity Tsukino de que, pese a su fama y a sus amigos ricos, Zafiro no tenía fortuna y vivía de lo que ganaba en el polo? ¿Acaso la adoración de perrito faldero la había aburrido? ¿Sería una mujer que coleccionaba hombres como trofeos?

Sintió una inmensa pena por Neherenia, que, a pesar de haber pasado muchos años en Grecia, no se había enterado de que un hombre no habla de cuestiones de honor con una mujer.

Kenji Tsukino miró por el escaparate de la biblioteca y se giró hacia su hija con furia.

-Lo que has hecho no tiene excusa. Sere estaba pálida como una tiza y su pelo rubio brillaba como si estuviera en llamas.

-No te lo he pedido -murmuró-. Ya te he dicho que... todo el mundo comete errores... y yo cometí un error saliendo con Zafiro.

-Hay unas normas de comportamiento y las has roto todas -continuó su padre con dureza-. Me das vergüenza.

-Lo siento -contestó ella, dolida-. Lo siento... mucho.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no? Lo que no te puedo perdonar es la vergüenza pública que le estás haciendo pasar a tu madrastra. Anoche, Mimet y yo teníamos que haber cenado con los Black, pero cancelaron la cena con una excusa cualquiera. Todo el mundo dice que tu crueldad acabó literalmente con el joven Moon y a nosotros nos empiezan a tratar como a apestados...

-Papá...

-Esmeralda Black quería mucho a Zafiro, como mucha otra gente. Mimet se llevó un disgusto de muerte cuando cancelaron la cena. ¡Desde que los detalles habían comenzado a filtrarse en la prensa, Mimet no dormía!

Pálida como la leche, Sere desvió la mirada con un gran nudo en la garganta. Le podría decir que su joven y bella mujer, el centro de su universo, no dormía porque temía que la descubrieran; pero, ¿qué derecho tenía a jugar a ser Dios con el matrimonio de su padre? ¿Qué derecho tenía a hablar y a destruir aquel matrimonio y la seguridad del hijo que iba a nacer?

-¿Crees que una mujer embarazada puede vivir así, viendo cómo sus amistades le dan la espalda porque tú te hayas convertido por méritos propios en una paria?

-Solo dejé a Zafiro. No hice nada más -contestó Sere temblando. No estaba acostumbrada a que su padre le hablara con tanta frialdad. Estaba tan dolida, que no encontraba las palabras para defenderse-. No soy culpable de su muerte -juró fervientemente-. ¡Tenía problemas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo!

-Esta mañana, Mimet se ha ido a la casa de campo a descansar -dijo su padre como si estuviese dictando una condena-. Quiero que vuelva a mi lado, donde debe estar, debo cuidarla. Por eso he tomado una decisión que, de hecho, tendría que haber tomado hace tiempo: voy a dejar de pagar tus gastos y quiero que te vayas.

Sere no pudo abrir la boca de la conmoción. La iban a arrojar a los lobos por culpa de su madrastra. Miró con incredulidad al padre a quien había adorado desde la infancia, al padre a quien había intentado proteger y evitar dolor y humillación, a pesar de que su propia vida se desintegraba.

Kenji siempre había sido un padre dedicado. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años y en los quince años siguientes, hasta que se había vuelto a casar, se había formado un vínculo muy especial entre padre e hija. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Mimet, aquel vínculo se había ido rompiendo.

Mimet se había encargado de ser lo más importante tanto en la vida de su marido como en su casa.

-No lo hago como un castigo, pero es obvio que te he mimado hasta límites insospechados y lo único que he conseguido es que no te importen nada los sentimientos de los demás...

-Eso no es cierto... -se defendió Sere, destrozada.

-Me temo que sí. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es obligarte a que te enfrentes al mundo real tú sólita. Se acabó el ir a los bailes a la última moda y burlarte de las cosas que realmente importan...

-Pero...

-Tras la muerte de Zafiro, ¿quién te va a invitar a fiestas donde se habla de generosidad hacia los demás? ¡Tu presencia en un acontecimiento de caridad haría que la gente tuviera náuseas!

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y su padre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando por finalizada su conversación. Sere se quería morir. Salió al vestíbulo y se dirigió a su apartamento, que estaba detrás de la casa principal, en los antiguos establos.

Estuvo un rato sin poder reaccionar por el impacto. Llevaba diez días recibiendo continuas impresiones y ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Quince días antes había reservado una semana de vacaciones con Zafiro en Bali. No había podido ni decírselo ni cancelarlas, con el consiguiente gasto. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar por el dinero, pero ahora, de repente, sí.

¿Y qué importaba aquello cuando el hombre del que estaba enamorada se había prendado de su madrastra? La dulce y efusiva Mimet, tan lacrimógena que chorreaba. Zafiro se había enamorado de ella hasta la médula, parecía el amor de su vida y ella lo había rechazado, lo que había hecho que se suicidara.

-No quería que sucediera... ¡No lo he podido evitar! -le había dicho Zafiro sin importarle mucho el dolor que le estaba infligiendo con su traición.

Aquel hombre, que era su mejor amigo, incluso su futuro marido... Y no había hecho más que utilizarla desde el principio para tapar su relación con Mimet.

Sere sintió un temblor de pies a cabeza y se tapó la boca. Sus grandes ojos azul cielo se miraron en el espejo. Era demasiado alta y delgada.

Desde luego, no tenía las femeninas curvas de Mimet, así que no era de extrañar que Zafiro la hubiera preferido a ella.

¿Y Zafiro? Sintió una náusea. ¡Qué precio había pagado por tener una relación con una mujer casada! Zafiro... había muerto. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? En medio de todo el dolor, se alegraba de no haber hecho el ridículo al haberle ofrecido su cuerpo en Bali. ¡Habría salido corriendo! La señora Luna apareció en la puerta.

-Me temo que tu padre me ha pedido que haga tu equipaje.

-Oh... -dijo Sere viendo cómo su cara cubierta de pecas se quedaba más pálida todavía. Intentó recomponerse para que la mujer no se preocupara-. No pasa nada, ya soy mayorcita, me las apañaré.

-Echarte de casa no está bien -contestó la señora Luna con fuerza. Sere se sorprendió puesto que, aunque llevaba muchos años con ellos, aquella mujer nunca se metía en sus asuntos.

-Solo es un malentendido familiar -dijo Sere encogiéndose de hombros, agradecida por aquella muestra de afecto, pero a la vez avergonzada-. Me voy a duchar.

Una vez en el baño, sorprendida por la conversación con la señora Luna, marcó el teléfono de Mina, la única amiga que le quedaba.

-Mina, ¿me puedo ir a tu casa un par de días? Mi padre me ha echado de casa.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No, te lo digo en serio. De hecho, el ama de llaves me está haciendo las maletas.

-Pues, con toda la ropa que tienes, la pobre mujer va para largo -rio Mina-. Sí, vente para acá. Así salimos esta noche y te aireas.

-No estoy para muchas fiestas.

-Tienes que salir, hazme caso. Tienes que salir a la calle, hacer frente a los fotógrafos y decirles: «Pues sí, soy yo, ¿y qué?» -exclamó su amiga-. Dejaste a Zafiro, sí, pero solo saliste con él unos meses. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que se emborrachara y se estrellase? -añadió sin pizca de tacto.

Sere se dio cuenta de que quedarse en casa de Mina conllevaba un precio, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía dinero para ir a un hotel y el resto de sus amigos habían dejado de llamarla. Tal vez Mina, que siempre estaba de buen humor, la alegrara un poco. Tal vez, salir una noche la hiciera olvidar la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Trabajar? -dijo Mina como si la palabra le diera alergia-. ¿Tú? ¿En qué? Quédate en mi casa hasta que tu padre se calme. A ti, como a mí, nos han educado para ser objetos decorativos inútiles y convertirnos en esposas, así que no es culpa nuestra.

-Pretendo ganarme la vida por mis propios medios -contestó Sere con testarudez-. Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que no soy una mimada...

-Claro que lo eres. ¡No has trabajado en tu vida! Si te pones a trabajar, ¿de dónde vas a sacar tiempo para ir a la peluquería y a la manicura, para quedar a comer con las amigas o para escaparte una semana a alguna playa tropical? Sería espantoso.

La verdad es que sonaba fatal, pero tampoco era cierto que nunca hubiera trabajado. Había hecho montones de trabajos voluntarios sin remunerar, siempre para organismos de caridad, y había demostrado que se le daba de maravilla que los ricos aflojaran el bolsillo. Otra cosa era trabajar para otros con un horario fijo y un sueldo mísero. Eso nunca lo había hecho, pero podía intentarlo... Cuatro horas después, no se sentía tan segura de sí misma.

Estaban en un bar de moda, a solo dos mesas de sus antiguos amigos, que la miraban como si la quisieran matar. Se había puesto un conjunto que no se tenía que haber comprado y Mina se había enfadado un poco cuando le había dicho que no quería beber alcohol, sino zumo de naranja. Así que, por no ofender a su única amiga, allí estaba bebiendo vodka.

-Si una amiga me dice que no quiere beber, me da la impresión de que me está tratando como si fuera superior -le dijo Mina tomándose un Tequila Sunrise en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mina se fue a hablar con alguien y Sere se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo y se arrepintió de haber dejado que su amiga la convenciera para ponerse aquel top blanco y aquella falda tan corta. Aunque solía comprarse conjuntos atrevidos, luego apenas se los ponía. Mientras se preguntaba por

qué sería aquello, oyó a un grupo de chicas hablando.

-¡No me puedo creer que Sere haya tenido la poca vergüenza de venir esta noche!

-Eso demuestra lo mala y despiadada que es...

-Yaten le está advirtiendo a Mina que, si sigue yendo con ella, corre el riesgo de quedarse sin amigos.

-¿Cómo pudo tratar a Zafiro así? Con lo divertido y bueno que era...

Sere se puso roja como un tomate y sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar. Volvió a la mesa y se bebió la copa de un trago. Aquellas chicas habían sido amigas suyas. Ya no. De repente, todos la odiaban, cuando hacía pocas semanas tenía tantas invitaciones para salir que no daba abasto. Lo único

que quería era irse a casa. El problema era que no podía irse a su casa y que Mina se iba a enfadar si le decía que no quería salir más.

Sí, Zafiro parecía una buena persona. Así lo había creído ella hasta que un día había ido a la casa de campo que tenían y se lo había encontrado acostándose con Mimet. Al recordarlo, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Había pensado invitar a unos cuantos amigos para pasar el fin de semana. Como hacía tiempo que no iban, se acercó a la casa para ver cómo estaba. Al llegar, no vio el coche de su madrastra.

Estaba feliz, en su nube, imaginando la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Zafiro cuando le dijera que iba a celebrar su veinticinco cumpleaños en Bali.

Estaba en las escaleras cuando oyó unos ruidos. Eran unos gemidos. Había sentido miedo. En su ignorancia, no sospechó que lo que estaba oyendo era un hombre y una mujer haciendo el amor.

Supuso que era el viento y siguió subiendo. Desde el pasillo, vio con todo lujo de detalles a su madrastra disfrutando con su novio en una cama. Mimet estaba extasiada y Zafiro no paraba de jadear, de decirle cuánto la quería y que no podría aguantar otra semana sin verla. Sere se había quedado en el sitio. Mimet la vio y se puso a llorar.

Bueno, su madrastra se ganaba la vida llorando. Lloraba por todo, incluso lloraba si la cena no estaba perfecta.

Así que no le costó mucho ponerse a llorar. Sere lloró y gritó, pero de verdad, antes de echarlos de la casa. Luego, quemó las sábanas en el jardín.

En ese momento, en medio de sus recuerdos, llegó Mina y le dijo que se fueran a bailar.

Darien estaba en la parte de arriba con el dueño del local.

-La reconoceré en cuanto la vea. Menuda...

Darien sintió un terrible asco. El hecho de que aquella mujer estuviera de fiesta cuarenta y ocho horas después del entierro de Zafiro era un claro indicio de cómo era.

-Es muy alta, aunque no muy guapa. No es mi tipo -añadió el hombre.

Aunque necesitaba un rostro para aquel nombre, Darien no iba a actuar allí. No era su estilo. Él devolvía los golpes de forma sutil.

Se fijó en una mujer muy alta que estaba bailando. Tenía el pelo del color de la mermelada de piña y le caía sobre los hombros. La observó echar la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo. Tenía una belleza rara y original, ojos grandes y una boca de ensueño.

Por no hablar de su cuerpo, que quedaba bastante al descubierto con el modelito que llevaba. Darien la miró con deseo y pensó que aquella noche no dormiría solo.

-Es esa... la rubia...

Darien miró en la dirección que le señalaba el hombre y vio a una rubia bajita con un pecho de escándalo. Así que esa era la bruja por la que Zafiro había perdido la cabeza. No lo impresionó lo más mínimo.

Vio que las dos mujeres hablaban entre sí y no le gustó, pero lo pensó mejor y le encantó. Al llegar a la mesa, Mina se volvió hacia Sere.

-He estado pensando que... bueno, que no sé si es muy buena idea que te quedes en mi casa...

-¿Te han dicho algo? -preguntó Sere, dolida.

-Mira, siento mucho lo que te está pasando, pero tengo que pensar en mí y no quiero...

-¿Que te traten como a mí? -le espetó Sere. Mina asintió.

-Será mejor que te vayas a un hotel y no te dejes ver mucho. Pasa a recoger tus cosas mañana. Ya verás cómo dentro de una semana la gente ya hablará de otras cosas -dijo Mina levantándose y yéndose a la mesa donde estaban todos los demás.

Durante unos segundos, Sere temió irse abajo y ponerse a llorar delante de todos. Prefirió volver a la pista de baile, donde, al menos, no la veían.

Se dejó llevar por la música y se puso a bailar. Sus ojos fueron a reposar sobre el hombre que estaba en la galería. Era alto, de pelo oscuro y tremendamente atractivo.

Estaba en su salsa porque todas las mujeres lo estaban mirando y se debía de sentir como un niño en una juguetería. Sere se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Le miró las piernas, y siguió subiendo hasta el pecho. Al llegar allí y ver que estaba plana y que tenía la cara cubierta de pecas, desvió la mirada.

«La historia de mi vida», pensó Sere.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y deseó que aquel hombre se acercara a ella y la sacara de allí.

Avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan débil, se dirigió a la barra.

De repente, sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-Invito yo... -le dijo una voz al oído.

Sere se giró sorprendida y se sorprendió aún más al comprobar que era el hombre de la galería.

Era más alto de lo que parecía y tenía unos maravillosos ojos. Era muy hombre, demasiado hombre.

Alucinada, lo vio chasquear los dedos en dirección a alguien.

-Tengo pecas... -murmuró Sere por si no se había dado cuenta.

-Me encantaría contarlas -sonrió él. Sere sintió que aquella sonrisa entraba en su maltrecho corazón y le devolvía la vida.

-¿Te gustan las pecas?

-Mañana te lo digo -contestó Darien.

**wow un nueva historia espero sea de su agrado este capitulo esta muy padre la historia promete mucho jejeje **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

MIENTRAS Darien y Sere se acercaban a la mesa que había compartido ella con Mina, sus guardaespaldas echaron sin contemplaciones a la gente que la iba a ocupar. Dos camareros aparecieron a la carrera para limpiarla.

Sere parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Sería el director o el dueño del local? ¿Quién iba a ser si no? El sitio estaba abarrotado, pero a ellos les estaban sirviendo las bebidas a toda velocidad mientras los demás esperaban.

Sere lo observó sentarse. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Aquel hombre era para caerse de espaldas. Tenía unas facciones delgadas de color aceituna, unos pómulos marcados, una nariz griega y la mandíbula cuadrada. Una belleza increíble que seguro que seguía así toda su vida, incluso cuando fuera mayor. Tenía el pelo negro y ondulado, la frente ancha y unas cejas bien marcadas,

además de unos ojos brillantes que resaltaban entre unas pestañas larguísimas.

Sere sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando le volvió a sonreír, pero estaba convencida de que tenía que haber un error. Era imposible que se hubiera fijado en ella.

-Me llamo Darien -se presentó el hombre de forma natural-. Darien Chiba.

Aquel nombre a Sere no le decía nada, pero asintió.

-Yo me llamo Sere. No eres de Londres, ¿verdad?

Darien se rio.

-No, obviamente no, pero me encanta esta ciudad. ¿Sere? ¿Diminutivo de lo que yo me imagino?

-Sí, es por mi madre... así me llaman mi familia y mis amigos -contestó Sere sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Normalmente, no se fijaba en hombres así. Aquel tipo exudaba peligro.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro -le dijo.

Sere sintió que le costaba respirar. Sabía que debería decirle que la dejara en paz, pero no quería que se fuera. Por primera vez, se sintió de verdad tentada y aquello la asustó.

Darien observó sorprendido cómo se sonrojaba y pensaba que, a pesar de su apariencia sofisticada, por un momento le había parecido muy joven y vulnerable.

-Sonríe... -le ordenó preguntándose cuántos años tendría.

Ante la maravillosa y tímida sonrisa con que lo premió, Darien se sintió sorprendidamente perdido.

-Me temo que esta noche no soy la mejor compañía -se disculpó ella.

Darien se levantó de repente.

-Vamos a bailar...

Mientras se levantaba, Sere vio que los amigos sentados en la mesa cercana estaban alucinados. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás encantada. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba que la vieran con un hombre guapísimo y no sola.

¿Tanto como le había gustado que la vieran con Zafiro? Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Zafiro le había arrebatado la confianza en sí misma. Ella lo creía tan honrado y sincero como ella. Como no había intentado nada aparte de besarla, Sere había asumido que quería conocerla mejor antes de pasar a cosas más importantes. Al pensarlo, se sintió ingenua y tonta. Al enterarse de que se había estado acostando con su madrastra, que era mucho más guapa que ella, se había quedado completamente destrozada.

Sintió un brazo que la agarraba y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, y se encontró con la fuerza de Darien y la acalorada reacción de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó Darien, un poco molesto por la mirada distante de sus ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer no le prestara el cien por cien de su atención.

-Veintidós...

-¿Estás ocupada? -preguntó Darien. Quizá estuviera con otro hombre. Aquello explicaría que no estuviera interesada en él.

La pista estaba llena de gente, pero, tras mirarlo a los ojos, Sere solo oyó el frenético palpitar de su corazón y sintió el creciente deseo de su cuerpo.

-¿Ocupada?

-Da igual, vas a ser mía -contestó él abrazándola.

Con la misma seguridad y agarrándola de la cintura, Darien la condujo escaleras arriba.

«Vas a ser mía». Los hombres no solían dirigirle semejantes comentarios y, si lo hubieran hecho, Sere se habría muerto de risa. Se llevaba bien con los hombres, pero no la solían ver como un objeto de deseo. Sus amigos la trataban como a una hermana mayor. Probablemente porque era mucho más alta que la mayoría de ellos, era explosiva en vez de sutil, no se asustaba jamás y siempre era la primera en ofrecer su hombro para llorar.

Hasta que llegó Zafiro, sus relaciones habían sido muy normalitas, más de amistad que de otra cosa, y se habían terminado sin que ninguna de las dos partes sufriera demasiado. Hasta que llegó Zafiro no supo lo que era que la trataran mal, no había conocido el dolor ni la humillación. Sere se dijo que Darien o como se apellidara, era lo que su ego necesitaba.

La llevó a una sala vip donde solo podía entrar gente de élite. Aquello no hizo sino convencerla todavía más de que era el dueño del local. Sere observó el lujoso lugar con sofás de cuero y un bar en el rincón.

-Aquí arriba se oyen hasta los pensamientos del otro -comentó Darien.

Sere lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo bien vestido que iba con un maravilloso traje gris a medida.

-¿Este sitio es tuyo?

-No -contestó él, sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿quién eres para que te presten tanta atención?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó él, divertido. Aquello de que no lo reconocieran era nuevo para él-. Soy empresario.

-No leo la sección de economía de los periódicos.

-Para qué, ¿verdad? -Sere se sonrojó.

-No soy una cabeza de chorlito.

Su padre, un hombre duro y hecho a sí mismo, no la había permitido meterse en la empresa constructora de la familia. Sere le había dicho que quería estudiar empresariales para ayudarlo, pero Kenji Tsukino se había reído a carcajadas. Se solía enorgullecer de haber educado a su hija como a una señorita y de no dejarla trabajar. Eso había sido antes, claro.

-Eres muy guapa... sobre todo cuando te pones roja y se te notan todas las pecas -bromeó Darien.

-Para... -contestó ella tapándose la cara.

Darien le tendió un vaso y ella lo agarró fascinada por su cara. ¿De verdad le parecería guapa? Se moría por creerlo. Normalmente, le decían que era muy divertida y una gran deportista. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y se bebió el contenido aunque la cabeza le estaba dando ya vueltas.

-Muy guapa y muy callada.

-A los hombres os suele gustar que os dejeen hablar... y yo sé escuchar -contestó Sere-. ¿Qué ha sido lo más emocionante que te ha pasado esta semana?

-Una cosa que me dijo una persona después de un entierro.

Sere abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero la volvió a cerrar.

-En el entierro de Zafiro Moon... -añadió dejando el nombre en el aire. Vio cómo Sere se tensaba y se ponía pálida-. ¿Lo conocías?

-Me temo que nunca llegué a conocerlo bien -contestó consiguiendo mantener la compostura.

Y era cierto. No se había molestado en rascar para ver qué había tras aquel hombre extrovertido, nunca pensó que la fuera a engañar sin el menor remordimiento.

-Yo tampoco... -comentó Darien con gravedad. Sere sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello... -apuntó preguntándose si Darien sabría los rumores que corrían por ahí.

Darien sabía que debería estar intentando sonsacar a la rubia bajita y voluminosa que había engañado a su hermano, pero no podía dejar de mirar a aquella belleza. Se fijó en su elegante cuello y fue bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con dos delicados pechos. En aquel momento, toda su atención se concentró allí. Se dio cuenta de que los pezones intentaban asomar bajo la tela y la excitación que ya sentía se convirtió en dolorosa. Sin pensarlo, dejó el vaso y la agarró.

Sere lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió ante el deseo que vio en ellos. Tembló y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sorprendida, comprobó que lo deseaba y aquello la confundió. Tenía la boca seca, el pulso a mil por hora, las rodillas temblorosas. Sintió la mano de Darien deslizarse hasta su trasero y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Al sentir la dureza de su miembro, se estremeció y, al comprobar que su cuerpo estaba igual de excitado, se avergonzó.

-Eso me gusta... -dijo él con voz grave. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de su estado, de su respiración acelerada y de cómo lo miraba.

-No te conozco -dijo Sere, más para sí misma que para él. No le valió de nada.

Estar tan cerca de él era como estar en una montaña rusa justo en el momento en el que el coche se va a precipitar por la cuesta más empinada. No quería perdérselo.

-Yo te enseñaré a conocerme... -dijo Darien atravesándola con la mirada-. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber.

-Me gusta ir despacio...

-A mí me gusta ir rápido -contestó él. Sin dudarlo, le acarició un mechón de pelo y le pasó el dedo por el labio inferior-. Tan rápido como para que te deje sin aliento y sigas pidiendo más.

A Sere le temblaron los labios. Le costaba pensar. Sus hormonas se lo impedían. Lo único que quería era que la besara. Se tuvo que contener para no ser ella la que empezara. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era como estar soñando.

Cuando sintió sus labios juguetones y expertos, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era para nada un sueño. Su cuerpo nunca había experimentado nada igual. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, emitiendo un gemido desde lo más hondo de su ser porque ya no aguantaba más.

Darien reaccionó con furia incandescente. Le dio lo que Sere tanto ansiaba sin ni siquiera saberlo. Al sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, el erotismo fue total, sintió como si todas las células de su cuerpo explotaran de pasión. Su propia excitación la asustó porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así en brazos de un hombre.

-Theos mou -gimió Darien levantando la cabeza-. Me estás poniendo a mil...

Sere parpadeó confundida. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus pezones competían por salirse del top y de las pulsaciones que sentía entre las piernas.

La sorprendió el agradable dolor que le provocaban ambas sensaciones. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de ser suyo, no paraba de lanzar señales indicadoras de que el único lugar donde quería estar era pegado al cuerpo de Darien.

Darien la arqueó hacia atrás y observó la tentación de sus senos. Sere se agitaba como si estuviera en mitad de una tormenta. Había un sofá muy cerca. Darien no podía esperar. La quería poseer allí y ya, quería poseerla con fuerza para aplacar su deseo. De repente, consiguió controlarse y decidió que prefería llevarla a su casa y tomarse su tiempo porque ya sabía que con una vez no sería suficiente.

Sere dejó de besarlo y tomó aire. Llegar hasta la mesa donde Darien había dejado su copa fue todo un esfuerzo. Tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios mientras intentaba dilucidar qué le estaba pasando. Quería saberlo todo de él, desde el mismísimo momento de su nacimiento. Quería conocerlo como nadie nunca lo hubiera conocido. Al mirarlo, sintió una loca felicidad.

-Nunca me he sentido así -rio.

-No quiero que me cuentes cómo te has sentido con otros -la advirtió él-. Vamos... –añadió tendiéndole la mano.

Sere le dio la suya.

-¿Siempre eres así de mandón?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -susurró Darien en tono de broma. La verdad era que Sere había obedecido sin pensarlo. Como todas las demás, claro. En toda su vida, ninguna mujer lo había despreciado.

La condujo escaleras abajo, donde unas cuantas personas los miraron con curiosidad, hacia la salida. Sere sentía las emociones a flor de piel. Al recordar la fuerza de sus manos sobre sus pechos, se sonrojó. Normalmente, no permitía a un hombre esas confianzas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde la llevaba? Darien la encontraba guapa y quería estar con ella. Era la única persona en el mundo, de hecho, porque su padre y sus amigos la habían abandonado.

Una vez en la acera, el conductor de uniforme abrió un paraguas para protegerlos de la lluvia y les abrió la puerta de la limusina plateada. Sere decidió no pensar demasiado lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Darien. El sentimiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto la volvió a invadir.

-¿Dónde has nacido? -le preguntó.

-En una isla tan grande como un sello que está en el mar Egeo. ¿Y tú? -contestó Darien sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

-En Devon -contestó Sere, encandilada con su sonrisa-. Mis padres se vinieron a vivir a Londres cuando yo era muy pequeña.

-Fascinante -bromeó él acariciándole el pelo y besándola. Sere se dejó llevar por su olor y sabor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Darien le lamiera el cuello.

En algún momento, salieron del vehículo, subieron unas escaleras y atravesaron un vestíbulo. De repente, Sere se encontró tropezándose en una escalera.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Darien sujetándola.

-Son estos zapatos... -contestó ella, mortificada, quitándose las sandalias de tacón allí mismo.

-¿Has bebido mucho? -le preguntó él con los ojos entornados.

-Casi nada -contestó Sere haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le trabara la lengua. De repente, sintió un terrible pánico. No quería que la rechazara como habían hecho todos los demás.

Darien la condujo a un enorme dormitorio con una magnífica cama en el centro. Sere se preguntó qué iba a hacer. No conocía a aquel hombre y era virgen. Nunca se había sentido sexualmente atraída por ningún hombre hasta que había conocido a Zafiro. Había querido que él fuera el primero. Al recordar el momento en el que se lo encontró en la cama con su madrastra, todos sus prejuicios y temores se evaporaron. Por culpa de esos mismos prejuicios, no se había dado cuenta de que la falta de apetito sexual de Zafiro era sospechosa.

Claro, no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Darien con sus enormes ojos azul cielo brillando en mitad de la oscuridad como dos diamantes. Aquel hombre era realmente guapo y aquella noche era suyo y solo suyo. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo que la atraía sin remedio, como si tuviera un imán. Sere echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sacudió su cabellera de color de mermelada de piña.

-Puedes besarme otra vez —le dijo.

Darien se rio y obedeció con tanta vehemencia, que la dejó sin aliento. La tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que la hacía diferente a todas las demás? De repente, se mostraba callada y misteriosa y, al minuto siguiente, era apasionada e incitante.

-¿Se te da todo lo demás tan bien como besar? Darien dejó la chaqueta en una silla, encantado por la pregunta.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Sere no podía pensar. Cuando él se desabrochó la camisa, sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina y que la boca se le secaba. Aquel hombre era puro músculo, desde los hombros, perfectos, hasta los abdominales, bien marcados.

-Que eres muy sexy -confesó.

-Como tú... -dijo él yendo hacia la cama.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo ella con el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Se sentía como una adolescente que ve por primera vez a su ídolo: mariposas en el estómago, cabeza en blanco y dientes casi castañeteando por los nervios. Pensó que iba a cometer un gran error y que debía salir de allí corriendo.

-Ne…

-¿No? -dijo Sere, confusa.

-Ne quiere decir «sí» en griego -contestó tumbándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eres griego?

-Al cien por cien -contestó él acariciándole el pelo-. Me encanta tu pelo... ¿Cómo te apellidas?

-Winston -mintió Sere dando el apellido de soltera de su madre por temor a que reconociera el suyo.

-Así no te perderás de mí.

-¿Te importaría? -dijo ella poniéndole la mano temblorosa en el brazo.

-Claro que sí, pethi mou -contestó Darien pensando que quizá pudiera batir su récord. Nunca había salido más de tres meses con una mujer. Incómodo por aquella idea, la besó.

Sere respondió a su beso y deslizó sus dedos entre aquel pelo negro tan tentador. Darien la tumbó sobre la almohada y siguió besándola por el cuello.

Sere estaba como en una nube. Darien encontró su pulso bajo la oreja y, entonces, ella sintió que todo el cuerpo estaba vivo, que no podía dejar de moverse. Ni siquiera oyó el ruido de los tirantes del top, solo percibió el aire fresco sobre el pecho, como un alivio. Darien le quitó la falda y la dejó solo con las braguitas blancas de encaje.

-Eres perfecta -jadeó avanzando con la boca hacia aquellos pequeños montículos rosados que llevaba tiempo anhelando saborear.

Sere gimió de placer y sintió espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo así, era como un dolor placentero que la sorprendió hasta límites insospechados. Le costaba respirar y controlar su cuerpo. La excitación no la permitía pensar, sentía el corazón desbocado y un calor abrasador entre las piernas.

-Háblame... -dijo Darien.

-No... puedo -contestó Sere en un hilo de voz.

Darien se quedó mirándola.

-Estás borracha...

Sere se quedó de piedra ante aquella acusación y se incorporó.

-Estoy... -

-Como una cuba... ¡No es mi estilo! -apuntó él levantándose de la cama.

-¿Cómo?

Darien la miró con desagrado mientras se preguntaba cómo había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba aquella mujer.

-Ya sabes que hay que dar el consentimiento -se burló-. ¡Nunca se me ocurriría acostarme con una mujer que está demasiado borracha como para saber lo que hace!

Sere intentó levantarse de la cama y lo único que consiguió fue caer de bruces sobre la alfombra. Con gran esfuerzo, alzó la mirada hacia él. Aquella situación se le había ido de las manos y estaba resultando de lo más embarazosa.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir que se me pasara la borrachera y luego seguimos? -susurró esperanzada.

**JAJAJA Y QUE LA DEJAN PICADA OSEA CON DARIEN ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU GRADO DESPUES DE JUGAR UN VOLADO DECIDI PUBLICAR LA NUEVA HISTORIA DE "EL JUEGO MAS PELIGROSO" DE LA MISMA AUTORA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 3**

Darien la miró y se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una responsabilidad hacia ella, ¿no? La había hecho beber y la había llevado a su casa. Tal y como estaba, no le parecía bien meterla en un taxi sola ni decirle a su conductor que se encargara de ella. Él también había bebido, así que no la podía llevar personalmente a su casa.

En mitad de aquel silencio sepulcral que la habría matado de vergüenza si hubiera estado sobria, Sere se quedó mirando atentamente la alfombra. Darien estaba arrodillado a su lado mirándola con frustración.

-Si quieres, puedo dormir aquí en el suelo -dijo ella.

Darien se miró en aquellos enormes ojos azul cielo y vio que Sere comenzaba a sonreír.

-La verdad es que... no me puedo levantar... no siento las piernas.

Darien tuvo deseos de zarandearla para ver si recobraba el juicio. ¿No se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría en casa de un desconocido o de lo peligroso que era beber tanto porque era imposible defenderse? La idea de que se comportara así con otros hombres lo enfureció.

-¿Te sueles comportar así? -le preguntó secamente.

A Sere se le quitaron las ganas de reírse.

-No... solo contigo... perdón -contestó ella volviendo a mirar con atención la alfombra.

Darien se levantó y encargó café y sandwiches por teléfono. Se quedó contemplando a su víctima con intensidad antes de ir a abrir la ventana para que entrara la brisa nocturna.

Sere se estremeció al sentir el frío en la espalda. Darien la miró sin remordimientos. Claro que, podía hacer que se le pasara la borrachera... y, luego, a casa. Tomó una sábana y se la puso por encima antes de agarrarla en brazos para llevarla al baño.

-Tengo sueño...

-Tienes que despertarte -la informó él sentándola en la ducha con dificultad.

-No -dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos al sentir el agua caerle por encima-. No me quiero mojar.

-Pues es lo que hay -contestó él poniéndose en medio para que no saliera.

En lugar de luchar, Sere se dejó caer al suelo como a cámara lenta. Se hizo un ovillo, encantada de sentir el agua calentita.

-¡Levántate! -le ordenó Darien. Sere cerró los ojos.

-Tengo sueño -masculló-. Buenas... noches... Darien se metió en la ducha apretando los dientes y cerró el agua caliente. Complacido, la vio dar un respingo al sentir el agua helada. Lo malo fue que se tuvo que volver a meter para sacarla y se caló él también.

-¡Tengo frío! -exclamó Sere.

-¡Yo también me estoy congelando! -contestó él con la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

Le estaba bien empleado. Aquella mujer era demasiado joven e inmadura para él. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Llevarla a su casa había sido un gran error y aprovecharse de una estúpida nunca había entrado en sus planes.

-Mucho... frío -se quejó Sere.

-Menos mal que decías que no eras una cabeza de chorlito -le recordó Darien en voz alta, mirándola. No tenía restos de maquillaje, pero sus ojos seguían siendo increíbles. No se podía creer que estuviera en la ducha con una mujer borracha. No le resultaba normal verse en situaciones así.

-No -dijo Sere con inesperada fuerza, levantando el mentón.

Llamaron a la puerta y Darien tuvo que soltarla. Sere se deslizó hasta el suelo.

-No te muevas... -le dijo cerrando el grifo. Atravesó la habitación dejándolo todo mojado a su paso.

Abrió la puerta a un miembro del personal, que se quedó alucinado al verlo en semejante estado, y la volvió a cerrar de un puntapié antes de dejar la bandeja junto a la cama.

Cuando volvió al baño, se encontró a Sere a gatas intentando salir de la ducha.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¡Me encuentro fatal! -exclamó ella con los dientes castañeteándole de frío-. ¡Te odio! -le dijo con ira.

Estaba patética. Darien tomó una gran toalla de baño y se agachó para secarla.

Ella se dejó y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama de nuevo para ir un momento al baño a quitarse la ropa mojada.

Aquello era como tener que cuidar a una niña pequeña. Apretó los dientes. No estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de nadie. Y él que había creído que iba a ser una noche de sexo y lujuria...

-Cierra la ventana... -suplicó Sere pensando que estaba en manos de un completo sádico.

-Sí, ahora sí que se te está pasando la borrachera -dijo Darien cruzando la habitación y vestido solo con unos vaqueros.

Sere parpadeó y se quedó mirándolo. Los pantalones le sentaban de maravilla. Sonrojada, miró hacia otro lado. La ducha fría le había despejado la mente.

Darien la echó hacia delante, le colocó unos almohadones en la espalda y le sirvió el café.

-No me apetece café...

-Te lo vas a tomar -dijo él señalándole la bandeja de sandwiches-. Come.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer para empapar el alcohol que te has tomado.

Avergonzada, Sere alargó la mano para comer un sandwich.

-No me suelo emborrachar... no soy así... Es que he tenido un día de perros...

-¿Por eso has decidido darme a mí una noche de perros? -le espetó Darien sin pizca de delicadeza-. Puedes dar gracias...

-¿Por qué? -dijo ella luchando para no llorar.

-Porque estás sana y salva. Te podrías haber ido con otro hombre y estar ahora en una situación completamente diferente.

Sere se estremeció al comprender y tragó saliva. Le dio un mordisco al sandwich, que estaba delicioso. La verdad era que tenía hambre. Se bebió el café con esfuerzo porque lo solía tomar con leche.

Darien observó cómo se comía todos los sandwiches y pensó que, para estar tan delgada, comía bastante.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no comías?

-Desde el desayuno -contestó ella recordando que solo había tomado una tostada. No había comido porque su padre la había llamado justo un poco antes para decirle que quería hablar con ella. Una vez en casa de Mina, su amiga no le había ofrecido nada de cena, sino un vodka.

-No me extraña que te cayeras de bruces -apuntó Darien rellenándole la taza de café. Sere empalideció.

-No perdonas con facilidad, ¿eh?

-No -contestó él sin disimulos-. ¿Por qué has tenido un día de perros?

Sere, se pasó los dedos por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Porque mi padre me ha dicho que me fuera de casa y me pusiera a trabajar.

-¿Sigues viviendo en casa de tus padres con veintidós años? ¿Estás estudiando? –preguntó Darien, estupefacto.

-No -contestó Sere sonrojándose-. Dejé de estudiar a los dieciocho. Mi padre no quería que me pusiera a trabajar, solo que me lo pasara bien. Darien observó los pendientes y la pulsera de diamantes que llevaba y pensó que podían ser verdaderos. Sin embargo, aquella chica no hablaba Como los miembros tontos de las clases altas inglesas. Debía de ser de una familia de dinero, pero sin pedigrí. Neherenia, que daba mucha importancia a esas cosas, lo había enseñado a diferenciar a los ricos de siempre de los nuevos ricos de Londres.

-No, lo de pasármelo bien no iba por lo de esta noche -le aclaró ella a la defensiva-. ¡Ha sido una metedura de pata!

-Así que estabas muy disgustada porque tu padre quiere que te pongas a trabajar. ¿Por eso has accedido a venir a mi casa? -le preguntó oliéndose que, en realidad, aquella chica sabía perfectamente quién era.

Ofendida, Sere tomó aire. Se le estaba pasando la borrachera y se había dado cuenta de que estaba en casa de un hombre que tenía más dinero que ella. Levantó el mentón.

-No, la verdad es que, ahora que me estoy recuperando, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo he accedido a venir a tu casa, porque no me gustas ni un pelo.

Darien sonrió desconcertándola. Dos ojos azul cielo lo miraban encendidos y su dueña estaba tiesa como una reina medieval. Era una pena que el estar enrollada en una toalla no la acompañara.

Al ver de nuevo su encantadora sonrisa, Sere sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y se le secaba la boca. De repente, tuvo muy claro por qué estaba en su casa. Si tenía la boca cerrada, aquel hombre era simplemente irresistible.

-Estás enfadada porque has hecho el ridículo, pero puede que te haya hecho un gran favor...

-¿Te refieres a haber abierto las ventanas de par en par y a haberme metido en la ducha con agua fría?

-Sí, y la próxima vez que vayas a excederte con la bebida te lo piensas mejor al recordarlo.

Darien no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con las mujeres y experimentó una maravillosa satisfacción al vencerla. Se descubrió excitado de nuevo. Quería echarla de espaldas y demostrarle lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiera sido un caballero. Tal deseo lo sorprendió. Se la imaginó jadeando bajo su cuerpo y sintió que la ingle le quemaba.

Sere notó su mirada abrasadora y se quedó sin palabras. Se dirigió al borde la cama y puso los pies en el suelo.

-Me tengo que ir -anunció.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Ahora mismo, en ningún sitio -contestó tras pensarlo-. Debo buscar un piso. Tengo las maletas en casa de una amiga, pero no me puedo quedar allí.

Darien la vio levantarse con cuidado y desaparecer en el baño. Sere cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo. Era absurdo intentar quedar bien. Estaba claro que Darien le hablaba con superioridad.

Comenzó a peinarse mientras pensaba que la podía haber dejado en la calle o haberse aprovechado de ella. ¡La verdad era que había impedido que cometiera un gran error! Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para andar con un hombre que no conocía de nada. Y, menos, irse a su casa, Debía estarle agradecida porque no hubiera pasado nada más entre ellos...

Sin embargo, no era así. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se controló con determinación. La verdad era que Darien le seguía pareciendo irresistible y que lo había estropeado todo. Ya no había nada que hacer. Era normal que estuviera enfadado. No había nada de apasionado en tener que meter a una mujer en la ducha para que se le pasara la borrachera. Estaba furiosa consigo misma. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser, justamente, una noche en la que estaba completamente ebria?

Deseó haber recogido su ropa antes de meterse en el baño. Recordó lo que había pasado, cómo se había comportado con él y se avergonzó terriblemente. Como no había más remedio, abrió la puerta.

Estaba amaneciendo. Había albergado la esperanza de que Darien se hubiera dormido o se hubiera ido, pero no era así.

Estaba viendo el canal de economía en el televisor. En cuanto la oyó, se levantó y se quedó mirándola. Con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, se le antojó todavía más guapa.

-Si quieres, te puedes quedar a dormir en una habitación de invitados -se oyó a sí mismo decir.

-Gracias, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya -contestó ella mirándolo intensamente-. Ya te he quitado suficiente tiempo.

Darien hizo una mueca. Era como una niña pequeña que quisiera irse de una fiesta de cumpleaños aburridísima sin parecer maleducada. La observó mientras recogía su ropa y sus zapatos. Estaba claro que se sentía avergonzada a más no poder. Aquello lo conmovió.

-¿Estás sobria?

Al verla mojarse el labio superior con la punta de la lengua en actitud de total nerviosismo, sintió una dolorosa punzada en la entrepierna.

-Completamente... -contestó ella intentando sonreír.

-Entonces, quédate... -susurró Darien. Sere lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero...

-Con ciertas condiciones, claro -le dijo él suavemente-. Tienes que tocarte la punta de la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Solo tienes una oportunidad.

Sere no pudo evitar reírse. Lo miró. Seguía sólo con los vaqueros e igual de irresistible. Cerró los ojos y le siguió la broma. Se tocó la nariz sin problema, aunque estaba decidida a irse.

-Ahora, abre los ojos y camina en línea recta.

Sere se giró hacia la puerta encontrando la situación bastante divertida.

-Cobarde.

-Tú también tienes que hacerlo.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo -le dijo-. No te gusta que sugiera ni por asomo que no controlas.

-Normal. Soy un hombre.

No, para Sere no lo era. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hombres más jóvenes que no hacían diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, pero estaba claro que él no era así. Estaba claro que era el típico duro que no destapaba sus sentimientos pasara lo que pasara. No era su tipo en absoluto.

Darien fue en línea recta hacia la puerta donde ella estaba.

-¿Satisfecha?

-Sí... los dos estamos sobrios. Me tengo que ir a vestir -dijo confusa al tenerlo tan cerca.

-No sé para qué. Te voy a volver a desnudar... -la advirtió Darien.

Sere sintió una deliciosa descarga eléctrica por la espalda.

-Me has dicho que anduviera en línea recta y me he ido hacia la puerta. Está claro el mensaje, ¿no?

-Puede, pero tu tórrida mirada me dice que me sigues deseando -contestó él sin dudarlo un momento.

-¡Menudo ego! -exclamó Sere, desconcertada.

-Bien ganado, te lo aseguro... como la fama que tengo -le dijo agarrándola de la cintura-. Podríamos hacer un experimento...

-No... nada de experimentos -lo interrumpió ella, nerviosa-. No hagas ese tipo de cosas, Darien. No tengo aventuras de una noche. No me acuesto con hombres a los que acabo de conocer. La verdad es que no tengo experiencia en estos temas y te ibas a aburrir...

Darien se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que más lo atraía de ella era que tenía cierto grado de inocencia. Aquello de tener que convencer a una mujer para que se acostara con él era todo un reto.

-Me encantas. Desde el primer momento que te vi.

-No me tomes el pelo... -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba tan hecha polvo, que se moría por creerlo. Lo tenía tan cerca, que le costaba respirar. Quería apretarse contra él y volver a sentir su boca insaciable.

-No te estoy tomando el pelo. Me he quedado impactado nada más verte -sonrió él.

Sere se sintió perdida. De nada servía fingir. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Al sentir sus labios de nuevo, la excitación volvió a aparecer.

Darien la llevó a la cama. Le acarició los pechos con las manos y la lengua.

-¿Tienes protección? -preguntó Darien.

-Sí... -contestó ella. Había comenzado a tomar la píldora al mes de estar con Zafiro. Prefirió apartarlo de su mente. Aquel chico le había hecho mucho daño, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar algo nuevo... con Darien. No tenía lo. Parecía que él sentía lo mismo. Al verlo levantarse para quitarse los pantalones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sintió que la excitación de lo que iba a pasar le agarrotaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo. Se volvió a tumbar junto a ella y Sere le acarició el torso. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de explorar el cuerpo de un hombre, pero ahora se moría por tocarlo. Deslizó los dedos hasta su tripa y sintió cómo se contraían sus músculos.

-No te pares, pethi mou -dijo Darien.

Sere siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con su masculinidad. Era suave y muy grande.

-Así -le dijo enseñándola cómo le gustaba que lo tocaran. Era la primera vez que se lo tenía que explicar a una mujer. Lejos de enfadarse, aquello no hizo más que ponerlo a mil. Sere también estaba completamente excitada. Apretó los muslos y sintió la humedad entre las piernas. Darien la besó haciéndola temblar.

Jadeando, él dejó de besarla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Nunca he deseado a otra mujer como te deseo a ti.

La apretó contra sí y le acarició los pechos con manos expertas. Sere sintió espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Al sentir su mano entre las piernas, gritó de placer. Aquel placer era demasiado intenso. No quería que parara. Aquel tormento agridulce la estaba haciendo perder el control. Todas aquellas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas.

-Te necesito... ahora -dijo él emitiendo una especie de aullido.

Se colocó sobre ella, le levantó la cadera y se introdujo en su cuerpo. A Sere no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Ya lo tenía dentro y solo sentía una mezcla de dolor y deseo incontrolable. Le había dolido, pero el placer era también tan intenso que le dio igual. Darien gimió encantado y la miró sorprendido. Sere arqueó la espalda invitándolo a seguir y él no se pudo negar. Con ritmo; acompasado, la hizo sentir un placer que no se había imaginado que existiera. La llevó a cotas inaccesibles de excitación antes de llenarla de fuegos artificiales y alcanzar él también el orgasmo.

-Impresionante -murmuró en griego tomándola entre sus brazos y mirándola fijamente. Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar-. Me parece que esto va a haber que repetirlo varias veces...

-Mmm -dijo ella, encantada. No podía dejar de sonreír como una idiota.

Darien estaba seguro de que era virgen, pero no quería hablar de ello en aquel momento. Lo divertía haberla tenido que enseñar. Un segundo después, el deseo los volvió a engullir durante horas.

Sere se despertó dolorida.

Darien estaba dormido, así que se deslizó hasta el baño sin hacer ruido y se lavó el pelo. Aquello había sido una locura, pero no cabía en sí de gozo. Creía estar enamorada de Zafiro, pero lo que acababa de pasar demostraba que no. Zafiro nunca la había hecho sentirse así...

Estaba asustada, pensó mientras se secaba el pelo. Estaba en territorio extraño y temía que Darien la tomara como una aventura de una noche y no quisiera volver a verla. Tal vez, se lo merecía por haberse emborrachado. Se avergonzó de su comportamiento.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación, Darien se preguntó si debía tener en cuenta lo de borrachera o no. No creía que Sere bebiera asiduamente, pero no quería correr riesgos. Se sorprendió pensando que quería seguir viéndola.

Se levantó y pidió el desayuno. Iba hacia el baño para reunirse con ella cuando pisó el bolso de Sere. Maldijo y, al levantado, se cayó todo lo ¿que había dentro. Mientras lo recogía, encontró el carné de conducir y su nombre quedó ante sus ojos.

Serenity Tsukino.

¿Cómo es que Sere tenía el carné de otra mujer? Darien frunció el ceño hasta que se fijó en la foto y la verdad lo golpeó de lleno. Había creído que Sere venía de Serena, pero lo cierto es que también podía derivar de Serenity. Recordó que el dueño de la discoteca le había señalado a la rubia bajita, pero se dijo que también podría haberle señalado a Sere porque estaban la una junto a la otra.

Volvió a mirar la foto pasmado. Sere era Serenity Tsukino, la despiadada mujer que había destruido a su hermano. Se estremeció. ¡Le había dicho que no lo conocía mucho y, además, le había dado un apellido falso! Aquello era prueba más que evidente de su culpabilidad.

Era una magnífica actriz. Darien se vistió a toda velocidad mientras la furia lo invadía. ¡Se había acostado con la mujer que había destrozado a su hermano! ¡Incluso lo había hecho creer que era virgen!

Lo más penoso era que lo había engañado, él que se creía tan inteligente e intuitivo. ¡Lo había hecho adrede! Había jugado a ser la chica inocente única y exclusivamente para excitarlo. Y lo había conseguido. Le había encantado creer que había sido el primero, ¿verdad? Le había extasiado pensar que era el primero al que miraba con aquella carita de éxtasis.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Bueno, estaba claro. Su papíto la había puesto de patitas en la calle y lo más fácil era encontrar un novio rico que la permitiera seguir llevando la buena vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Nada mejor que liarse con el hermano mayor de Zafiro, ¿verdad?

Darien decidió hacer algo que no solía hacer, pero era lo que se merecía. Decidió jugar a su juego, conseguir que se enamorara de él por completo y, entonces, la dejaría plantada delante de todos, como ella había hecho con Zafiro. No era lo que había planeado en un primer momento, pero... tampoco era justo que pagara toda su familia por ella. Estaba claro que su padre ya se había deshecho de Sere. Así, la venganza sería mucho más personal...

Con una sonrisa maligna, llamó a la puerta y la abrió solo unos milímetros porque no quería tener que mirarla todavía a los ojos. Temía que la furia que se lo comía por dentro saliera al exterior a través de sus ojos.

-Te veo abajo para desayunar... -le dijo.

**ay no todo iba tan bien y entonces ve el carnet de conducir ahora que va a suceder...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 4**

DESPUÉS de robarle una camisa a Darien, Sere bajó las escaleras hecha un flan en busca del comedor.

No la había esperado y le había hablado casi a través de la puerta en tono frío y distante. Después de la noche que habían compartido, no se esperaba aquello.

Se preguntó si estaría deseando que se fuera de su casa. Tal vez, solo le diera de desayunar por educación. Además, ya eran casi las doce del mediodía.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior y recobró la seguridad. Claro que, se lo podía haber inventado para engañarla. Sere observo los cuadros y las antigüedades que había en el recibidor.

Allí donde mirara, no encontraba más que señales de una opulencia que la intimidaba.

Apareció un criado y le abrió la puerta que conducía al comedor. Allí estaba Darien, sentado en un extremo de una gran mesa. Se levantó inmediatamente y Sere se sonrojó levemente.

-Te he quitado una camisa. Espero que no te importe -dijo nerviosa.

-Tendría que haber mandado a que buscaran tus cosas -contestó él. Sere se sorprendió agradablemente por la propuesta. Claro que, aquello también podía significar que estaba acostumbradísimo a hacerlo con otras-. Lo siento.

Apesadumbrada, Sere desvió la mirada y se apresuró a sentarse.

Darien sintió deseos de aplaudirla por su buena actuación. Fingía de maravilla el desconcierto de una mujer que nunca había pasado la noche en casa de un hombre al que tenía que ver por la mañana.

-Te puedes quedar en un apartamento que tengo -murmuró.

-Oh... no, gracias -contestó ella, sorprendida.

-No puedo soportar la idea de que no tengas dónde ir.

-No te preocupes. Hoy mismo me voy a poner a buscar piso -apuntó Sere.

-No es fácil encontrar una casa decente en Londres.

-Ya me las apañaré. Hay mucha gente que lo hace, así que yo también. Estoy deseando demostrarle a mi padre que sé cuidarme sola. Me ofrecí a irme de casa cuando se volvió a casar, pero no quiso ni escucharme. Hizo que reformaran los antiguos establos y me instalé allí.

Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-No entiendo cómo un padre tan comprensivo como el que me estás describiendo llegue a echar de casa a su hija.

Sere se puso como un tomate.

-Mi padre cree que me ha consentido demasiado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. La verdad es que me encanta que me mimen.

-Seguro que todos los hombres estarían encantados de hacerlo -contestó Darien, sibilino.

-¡Deja de hacerme la pelota! -Aquella mujer era lista, sí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sere pensó en todas las facturas que tenía que pagar y sintió sudores fríos. Sabía que iba a tener que vender sus joyas y el coche, pero no quería aburrirlo con aquello.

-Encontrar un sitio donde vivir y un trabajo -contestó sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Se había duchado también y todavía tenía el pelo mojado. Aunque no sabía qué pensaba de ella en aquellos momentos, seguía fascinada por él.

-Te aconsejo que vayas a la agencia Select Recruitment. Me han dicho que son muy buenos –la aconsejó Darien ocultándole que era suya.

-Eso espero -dijo Sere sonriendo amargamente-. No tengo referencias y muy poca experiencia laboral.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás venderles tu personalidad y tu clase. La presencia es muy importante. Resalta tus puntos fuertes y no los débiles -la aconsejó.

Encantada con el consejo y el cumplido, Sere se lanzó a por el cruasán con miel y el té. ¿Querría volver a verla? Seguramente, no. Se apresuró a dejar la taza de nuevo sobre el plato porque le temblaba la mano. «No seas tonta», se dijo controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de pensar que, tal vez, hubiera sido igual de especial para él porque no creía que tuviera por costumbre darse duchas gélidas con borrachas.

El reloj de su abuelo dio la hora y Darien se puso en pie suspirando.

-Me temo que tengo una comida de trabajo que no puedo anular. Mi conductor te llevará donde tú quieras. Por favor, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para terminar.

-No... si ya he terminado -contestó Sere intentando sonreír. Se levantó y fue hacia el vestíbulo delante de él, apretando con fuerza el bolso. No le estaba gustando en absoluto la situación. Así aprendería a no emborracharse y, sobre todo, a no acostarse con un tipo que no conocía de nada.

Darien pensó que eso de fingir que se sentía incómoda se le daba de maravilla. Se estaba comportando como si la hubiera amenazado o algo. Seguro que Zafiro no la había tratado con tanta dureza. Al pensar aquello, sonrió.

-Mejor te llevo yo -dijo dispuesto a alargar todo lo que pudiera su desconcierto-. ¿Dónde te llevo?

Una vez en la limusina y mientras él hablaba por teléfono en griego, Sere contaba los minutos que le faltaban para perderlo de vista. Al recordar cómo la había hecho sentirse, como un animal salvaje, le dio pena que aquello no fuera a repetirse.

Después de haber dado órdenes para que la siguieran, Darien se puso a hojear una revista hasta que la limusina se paró en la dirección que le había dado.

-Ya te llamaré... -le dijo cuando Sere se bajó del vehículo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Sere parpadeó sorprendida y asintió,

-No tienes mi número -le dijo dándole el móvil.

Cuando por fin se alejó, Darien se quedó mirándola y se dijo que debía apresurarse a anotar su número porque sabía que no iba a estar mucho tiempo en aquella dirección.

Estaba empezando a entender por qué Zafiro había caído rendido a sus pies. Aquella mujer era una experta actriz que se hacía pasar por inocente y sincera. Darien sintió una gran rabia.

Sere pensó que le había parecido que Darien anotaba su número a toda velocidad. No, no podía ser. Claro que, por otra parte, sabía que era una chica fácil y, además, era una forma de dejarle claro que, si no la llamaba, no sería porque lo hubiera olvidado. Tenía muy claro que no la iba a llamar.

Había sido educado, pero distante.

No había hecho el más mínimo amago de tocarla, a pesar de que era un hombre muy apasionado. Así se lo había demostrado la noche anterior, pero no por la mañana. Entonces, ¿por qué le había ofrecido su apartamento? Tal vez porque tuviera tantos, que le daba igual prescindir de uno. Tal vez fuese su manera de darle las gracias por haberse comportado como una furcia y haberle dado una buena noche de sexo.

En ese momento, Mina abrió la puerta y se la encontró pálida ante la humillación que le había provocado aquel último pensamiento.

-Tienes visita -la informó Mina, molesta-. Tu madrastra lleva aquí desde las doce.

¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Mimet? No tenían nada que decirse y verla era una tortura. ¿Era imprescindible que Mina se mostrara tan desagradable con ella?

-Mira, me voy a cambiar y le diré que se vaya. Yo me iré en cuanto meta mis cosas en el coche –le prometió dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Diez minutos después, entró en el salón. Mimet estaba en la ventana y se giró. Era una mujer rubia, menuda y con un cuerpo perfecto que no reflejaba en absoluto que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. Sus ojos azules ya estaban empañados por las lágrimas, como era de esperar, y Sere tuvo que morderse la lengua.

-¡Tu padre me ha contado lo que te dijo y lo siento mucho! -exclamó fingiendo-. Me siento muy culpable, así que he venido a verte...

-¿Para comprobar que no voy a contarle nada sobre mi ex novio y tú? -le espetó Sere con disgusto-. Te prometí que no lo haría, pero no es algo que me guste repetirte.

-Pero, ¿cómo te las vas a apañar económicamente? He estado pensando que... podría ayudarte. Tu padre es muy generoso y no se daría cuenta.

-Ya me las arreglaré -contestó con asco.

-Nunca has estado sola y no sabes lo duro que puede ser. Si no tuviera que pensar en mi hijo, te juro que le contaría la verdad a tu padre.

¿La verdad? ¿Cuál de ellas? Tras pillarlos in fraganti, había quedado claro que aquella mujer no estaba dispuesta ni por asomo a renunciar a la magnífica vida que llevaba con su marido para jugársela con un amante joven que solo quería destrozar su matrimonio. Zafiro había escuchado sus palabras con la boca abierta. Estaba claro que le había dolido enormemente. Cuando su madrastra le había dicho que estaba embarazada, tanto Sere como Zafiro se habían quedado alucinados.

Dejando a un lado sus recuerdos de aquel día, Sere se dio cuenta de que estaba muy incómoda y de que no quería seguir viendo a aquella mujer.

-Papá entrará en razón tarde o temprano. Como Zafiro ha muerto, no tienes nada que temer.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -dijo Mimet hipando.

Cínica. Sere recordaba a la perfección el alivio que había visto en la cara de Mimet cuando les habían comunicado la muerte de Zafiro. Aquella mujer no tenía conciencia y solo pensaba en ella.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Sere corrió a recoger sus cosas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nos dio una envidia de muerte que te marcharas con Darien Chiba, pero siento decirte que todo el mundo sabe que utiliza a las mujeres como si fueran pañuelos de papel. Claro que, él puede con lo guapo y rico que es. Las mujeres se mueren por acostarse con él y aprovecha.

-¿Y? -la increpó Sere fingiendo indiferencia.

-Cuando te deje tirada, no llores porque te lo he advertido. Además, suele salir con supermodelos y tú, desde luego, no eres una de ellas. En cuanto se entere de los rumores sobre Zafiro y tu verás.

-Para que te enteres, no pienso salir con él -dijo Sere sacando las maletas al recibidor-. Darien no ha sido más que una aventura de una noche.

Veinte minutos después, Sere se subió a su Mercedes y se alejó de casa de Mina, a la que había dejado perpleja. Había sido una contestación grosera, pero la había hecho sentirse mejor. Y ahora que no tenía casa ni amigos, ¿qué haría? Supuso que a vender sus joyas para pagarse una casa.

Una semana después, Sere miró el repugnante sitio en el que estaba viviendo. Desde luego, no era precisamente un palacio. Claro que, no había vendido el coche y las joyas por lo que había creído.

Le había sido imposible alquilar un apartamento para ella sola porque no tenía dinero, y compartir con gente que no conocía de nada no le apetecía; así que no había tenido más remedio que irse a una habitación alquilada.

Lo único bueno era que tenía una entrevista de trabajo al día siguiente. En cuanto se pusiera a trabajar, haría amigos y podría irse a vivir a un sitio mejor. Mientras tanto, decidió comprar un bote de pintura y mejorar aquel lugar en vez de apiadarse de sí misma y lloriquear.

Darien no la había llamado. ¿Acaso había creído que lo iba a hacer? Sintió una terrible decepción. No había podido olvidar la complicidad que había sentido con él. Había sido una tonta por creer que era algo especial. Había dormido con el móvil en la mesilla todas las noches. «Estúpida», se dijo furiosa consigo misma por no haberse olvidado de él. Si lo que le había contado Mina era cierto, de buena se había librado. Si no, ¿cómo le iba a haber explicado por qué le había mentido dándole un apellido falso?

Darien se había divertido de lo lindo la última semana leyendo los pormenorizados informes de su jefe de seguridad. La vida de Sere era una porquería y aquello lo alegraba.

La habían timado con el Mercedes, que solo tenía seis meses, y también con las joyas. Viendo lo mal que estaba de dinero, Darien tuvo que reconocer el mérito que tenía no haber aceptado el apartamento que le había ofrecido. Obviamente, estaba decidida a hacerlo creer que no buscaba su dinero. Ahora que ya tenía su coche y sus joyas, Darien se dispuso a ejecutar el siguiente movimiento.

Cuando sonó el móvil, Sere estaba subida a tres maletas intentando pintar el techo. Ante la emocion de que alguien la llamara, se cayó y la pintura amarilla salió disparada .en todas direcciones. Por fin, pudo contestar

-Soy Darien... -dijo con voz ronca.

Sere se quedó estupefacta. Cerró los ojos y dio las gracias en silencio. La había llamado... la había llamado... ¡La había llamado!

-Hola... -dijo ella mirando la pintura gotear ¡sobre el único juego de sábanas que tenía. Le daba igual.

-¿Dónde estás?

Sere se apresuró a darle su nueva dirección y él fingió que no la sabía, claro. -¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo -mintió por orgullo.

-Inténtalo... -sugirió él, algo irritado-. La semana que viene no voy a estar.

Sere miró a su alrededor.

-No puedo, de verdad. Estaba intentando decorar la habitación...

-Es la mejor excusa que me han dado nunca...

-Si lo dejo ahora, no voy a terminar nunca. ¿Se te da bien la decoración?

-Nunca he tenido una brocha en la mano ni ganas que tengo, la verdad -contestó en tono despectivo. ¿A quién quería engañar aquella mujer? ¿Ponerlo a él a pintar? ¡Debía de estar de broma!

Sere deseó no haber dicho nada. Se puso roja. Era evidente que un hombre tan rico como él no iba a ir a ayudarla a pintar, pero no era culpa suya no poder salir con él. La había avisado con muy poco tiempo de antelación. Seguro que había sido porque le había fallado otra.

-Bueno, tengo que terminar de pintar, así que te tengo que dejar. Hay pintura por todas partes menos donde debería estar. Ya nos veremos... Gracias por llamar. ¡Hasta luego!

Antes de arrepentirse, colgó. ¿Ya se verían? ¿Dónde? Las salidas nocturnas a los mejores locales de la ciudad se habían terminado.

Darien comprobó airado que le había colgado. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era Sere Tsukino? Una vez asumida aquella extraña sensación, sonrió. Se estaba haciendo la interesante para llamar su atención. Llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que encontrara a un decorador que quisiera trabajar aquella noche.

A las seis, Sere estaba exhausta y al borde de las lágrimas. Todas sus posesiones y ella misma estaban cubiertas de pintura, y las capas que ya se habían secado habían quedado de un color espantoso. Cuando llamaron al timbre, se pasó la mano manchada de pintura por el pelo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba Darien, como una maravillosa alucinación. Se quedó mirándolo sin poder articular palabra.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -le preguntó él fijándose en la perfección de sus piernas. Sintió que el deseo lo invadía por sorpresa y se enfadó consigo mismo por no poder controlarse.

-Unas mallas de deporte. No tenía otra cosa que me sirviera -contestó ella sin asombrarse porque la mirara tan fijamente. Debía de estar espantosa sin maquillaje-. ¡Habría sido mejor hacerlo desnuda! -añadió intentando dilucidar qué hacía él allí.

«Muy buena idea», pensó él. Inmediatamente, intentó apartar aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, pero la excitación ya se le había metido en el cuerpo.

-He traído a un equipo de decoración y... tú y yo nos vamos a cenar -la informó mirando la caótica habitación y lo feas que habían quedado las paredes. Sin duda, él lo habría hecho mejor-. Agarra la ropa que te vayas a poner y te cambias en mi casa. Así, los decoradores podrán empezar cuanto antes.

-¿Has traído... decoradores? -preguntó ella con los ojos como platos. Si era capaz de contratar a unos decoradores para que terminaran su habitación y así poder salir a cenar con ella, estaba claro que Darien era un hombre que no aceptaba un «no» por respuesta.

-¿Por qué no? -sonrió amablemente. Sere sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho-. No parece que se te dé muy bien pintar...

-No muy bien, la verdad -murmuró Sere, halagada en cierta manera porque recurriera a métodos tan extravagantes para estar con ella.

-¿Y bien?

Sere se apresuró a ponerse un abrigo encima de las mallas.

-Estoy hecha un asco -dijo metiendo varias prendas en una bolsa.

-Ahora te duchas, no te preocupes -contestó Darien acompañándola a la calle, donde esperaban los decoradores.

-¿Siempre eres así de cabezota cuando se trata de salirte con la tuya? -le preguntó Sere tras entregarles las llaves de la habitación a los profesionales.

-Sí -contestó él sin dudarlo-. Trabajo mucho y juego duro. No quería esperar otra semana para verte, pethi mou.

Sere intentó mantener los pies en la tierra, pero su imaginación ya se había disparado. Así que había estado muy ocupado durante toda la semana. ¿Por eso no había tenido ni un huequito para llamarla y charlar un rato, aunque no se pudieran ver? En lugar de echarle en cara aquello, decidió contarle lo más interesante que le había sucedido.

-Mañana por la tarde tengo una entrevista de trabajo -le dijo orgullosa.

-¿Dónde?

-En CI... es una empresa grande -sonrió Sere.

Darien sonrió también encantado. Así que la agencia de colocación había trabajado más rápido de lo que le habían dicho... Estupendo. ¿Y no se había dado cuenta de que CI era Chiba International? ¿No había hecho sus deberes para la entrevista, o lo sabía perfectamente y estaba fingiendo?

-Es solo temporal, para sustituir a gente que está de vacaciones y eso, pero si lo hago bien, tal vez me hagan fija -añadió Sere.

-Parece que te mueres por trabajar -se burló Darien, que sabía que era imposible que aguantara en ese trabajo porque, por órdenes suyas, iba te á ser espantoso y mal pagado.

-Pues sí... ¡Estoy sin un penique! Darien la miró con el ceño arrugado.

-No me mires así. ¿Crees que vivo en una habitación espantosa tan lejos del centro para tenerme que despertar antes del amanecer e ir a trabajar y mejorar la salud?

-No entiendo por qué no aceptaste el apartamento que te ofrecí... La oferta sigue en pie.

-Gracias, pero tengo que aprender a valerme por mí misma. Lo de la pintura me ha sacado de quicio. ¡Parecía más fácil de lo que ha resultado ser y no estoy acostumbrada a tirar la toalla con nada! Me tendría que haber quedado para ver cómo lo hacen los profesionales y, así, haber aprendido.

-No te pases -contestó Darien. Ya iba a tener suficiente en CI.

Una hora y media después, Sere se miró en el precioso espejo del cuarto de invitados de Darien. Se había dado una buena ducha y se había puesto un vestido verde que le gustaba mucho. Pero, con las prisas, se había dejado el maquillaje en la habitación.

A Darien no le importó. Muy al contrario, insistió en que le gustaban las mujeres al natural. Al llegar al restaurante de moda, varias cabezas se giraron para mirarlos. Sere se limitó a mirar al frente. No quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con nadie conocido que le pudiera fastidiar la noche.

¿Y si Darien se encontraba con alguien y la presentaba con su nombre falso?

En cuanto les sirvieron el primer plato, decidió que había llegado el momento de decirle que le había mentido y darle una explicación.

-Tengo que confesarte una cosa -le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-. No sé si después de habértelo dicho me vas a odiar. No me apellido Winston, sino...

-Tsukino -la interrumpió Darien. Desde luego, era astuta confesándolo en un restaurante donde sabía que no podía armar un numerito porque eran el centro de todas las miradas.

Sere lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Lo sabías?

Como no mentía si no era imprescindible, Darien le dijo que había visto su carné de conducir.

-Dios mío, ¿qué habrás pensado de mí? -dijo Sere, pálida y avergonzada, entendiendo que no la hubiera esperado para bajar a desayunar y que se hubiera mostrado bastante frío-. Lo siento mucho... ¡Lo que más me sorprende es que hayas querido verme después de haberte mentido!

-Pensé que me dirías la verdad cuando lo creyeras conveniente y que tendrías una buena razón para haberme mentido. En cuanto, a querer volver a verte... -posó sus ojos sobre la carita angustiada de Sere-. Nunca he pensado en no verte. No podría. Compartimos una maravillosa noche de pasión y quiero estar contigo.

Sere respiró con alivio y decidió que le debía explicación lo más sincera posible.

-Estuve... eh... medio liada... con Zafiro Moon hasta unos días antes de que muriera –le dijo-. No sé si habrás oído los rumores...

¿Medio liada? A Darien le entraron ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero fingió interés y ganas de escuchar su versión.

-He oído que se suicidó, pero que nunca había amenazado con hacerlo y que tampoco dejó una nota ni nada.

-¿Me prometes que, si te cuento la verdad, no se la dirás a nadie? -le preguntó Sere, nerviosa.

Era obvio que no quería que se la contara a nadie, para que no le desmontaran la patraña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro.

Darien asintió.

-Zafiro te llamaba Serenity, ¿verdad?

-Sí -suspiró Sere-, Tenía una ex novia que se llamaba Sere y siempre insistió en llamarme Serenity.

-Habíame de él...

-Lo conocía hace unos tres meses. Me gustó. En realidad, le gustaba a todo el mundo porque era el alma de todas las fiestas -dijo Sere intentando escoger bien sus palabras, ya que hablar de su anterior relación con su nuevo acompañante era un tema delicado-. Supongo que me enamoré de él,

pero no tenía ninguna esperanza. Cuando una noche me besó en una fiesta y me pidió que saliera con él, me dejó helada porque nunca creí ser su tipo... como descubrí más tarde, no lo era

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque cuatro días antes de que muriera, me enteré de que me había estado utilizando como tapadera para verse con una mujer casada -contestó Sere. Darien la miró con escepticismo-. Sé que no suena muy creíble porque Zafiro parecía una persona honesta, pero es verdad. Me los encontré juntos y te puedo asegurar que yo fui la primera sorprendida.

-¿Quién era ella? -le preguntó Darien, alucinado ante la creatividad de Sere. La muy arpía pretendía, con su aparente ingenuidad, pasar de ser la mala a ser la buena, y a convertir a su hermanastro en un mentiroso.

-No te lo puedo decir. Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie. Se arrepintió de haber mantenido una relación con Zafiro y lo dejó. Creo realmente que él estaba loco por ella, pero para ella no era más que una aventura porque estaba aburrida de su marido.

-Me pica la curiosidad. Dime quién es.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo -contestó Sere, incómoda ante su ás, ahora todo ha terminado. Para Zafiro, yo no era más que una chica a la que veía un par de veces por semana. No nos acostamos ni nada -murmuró-, pero fue una experiencia muy desagradable para mí. No me gustó nada que me tratara como a una tonta.

-Te entiendo.

-Cuando fui a Brighton a darle el pésame a su madre, me di cuenta de que me culpaba por su muerte. La gente cree que se emborrachó y se estrelló porque yo lo había engañado -concluyó Sere con pesar.

Neherenia no le había dicho que Sere hubiera estado en Brighton.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La señora Moon me llamó de todo... pero se lo perdono -contestó recordando el ataque verbal del que había sido víctima-. Estaba destrozada y, claro, Zafiro no le había contado que estaba viendo a una mujer casada. ¡Me dijo que si aparecía en el funeral, me echaría de la iglesia!

-Así que te han echado la culpa de cosas que tú no has hecho. Qué espanto.

-Por eso mis amigos me han dado la espalda y mi padre me ha echado de casa -añadió Sere, agradecida porque, al fin, alguien le demostrara comprensión.

-¿Y por qué no le has contado todo a tu padre?

-Porque... eh.., conoce a la mujer en cuestión y no creo que pudiera tener la boca cerrada.

-Es increíble tu generosidad hacia una mujer que no se merece que la protejas a costa de tu reputación.

-Romper su matrimonio no va a hacer que Zafiro resucite. Además, estoy segura de que ha aprendido una lección -contestó Sere mirando la comida sin apetito.

Darien le agarró la mano.

-Tranquila... Ya entiendo por qué me mentiste. Temías que, después de haber pasado una noche maravillosa juntos, me convirtiera en un pesado.

Sere sonrió ante su broma, que había conseguido romper la tensión del momento. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió que flotaba.

Al salir del restaurante, discutieron porque Darien dio por hecho que iba a dormir en su casa.

-¿Dónde vas a ir si no? ¡Los decoradores no han terminado todavía!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes telepatía? Llámalos -dijo Sere bostezando.

-No tengo el número, pero, de todas formas, aunque hubieran terminado, no puedes dormir en una habitación recién pintada. Es tóxico -dijo Darien enfadándose porque no había pensado que Sere fuera a insistir tanto en fingir que no quería volver a acostarse con él. Sobre todo, porque era él quien no estaba dispuesto a repetir-. ¡Te ofrezco dormir en mi casa, no conmigo!

-Ah... -dijo Sere, aliviada-. Entonces, de acuerdo. Gracias... muchas gracias.

A Darien aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Para colmo, Sere se quedó dormida en el trayecto. Darien la despertó al llegar. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados, aunque estaba muerta de sueño, su cerebro iba a mil por hora. Le había gustado que no quisiera acostarse con ella, pero eso de que no le hubiera dado ni un solo beso ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Contarle lo de Zafiro lo había alejado de ella.

Al quitarse los zapatos, resbaló y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar. Darien se apresuró a levantarla y a estrecharla contra sí. Las lágrimas no eran de mentira, desde luego. Estaba hecha polvo y aquello debería satisfacerlo. No sería muy normal dejarla sola en aquella situación, así que la tomó en brazos y la puso en su cama.

Sere consiguió dejar de llorar y abrió los ojos. Estaba muy cansada y los acontecimientos de aquella semana era realmente para llorar con amargura. No quería tener una relación con nadie. Echaba de menos su casa y a su padre.

-Siento mucho que nos hayamos conocido la semana pasada -le dijo-. Te vas a creer que normalmente soy así.

-Date un baño y duerme. Estás agotada -la aconsejó Darien.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? ¿Si no hay sexo, no me besas...? ¿Ya no te gusto?

-¡No digas tonterías! -contestó Darien agarrándola de los hombros y besándola con pasión.

Sere se encontró queriendo más, ofreciéndole todo de nuevo.

-Espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta -dijo Darien soltándola.

Sere se dio un baño de agua fría para aplacar el deseo, se puso otra de sus doscientas camisas y se metió en la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

**ah que bueno que puso en su lugar a la bruja de mina y mimet ay no ahora va a trabajar en la empresa de Darien sin saberlo que mal por que se sincero con el pelinegro y el tonto no le creyo ni una sola palabra que mal... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 5**

Sere abrió los ojos y se encontró a Darien mirándola. No le dio vergüenza. Le gustó que estuviera allí. Le pareció tan natural, que era como si hubiera estado años despertándose a su lado. Lo miró y sintió que le revoloteaba el corazón.

-Buenos días -susurró sonriendo-. Es de mala educación mirar fijamente. Me has despertado –le dijo.

Tres licores y una ducha de agua fría no le habían servido de nada. Además, aquello del celibato no se le daba bien. Darien decidió que era una tontería privarse de tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Le acarició el pelo y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

-Y yo no he dormido de lo que te deseo, pethi mou.

-Oh... -dijo Sere con la respiración entrecortada.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que me has mangado otra camisa. Vas a tener que pagar por ello -le dijo desabrochándole el primer botón. Sere sintió que se derretía.

-¿Crees que querré pagártelo?

-Estoy seguro de que sí -contestó él desabrochándole otro botón con deliberada lentitud y notando los pezones erectos bajo la tela.

-¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó Sere, mortificada al verlo tan seguro.

-Porque tu maravilloso cuerpo me lo dice... -contestó abriéndole la camisa por completo y lanzándose a succionar sus pezones.

Sere gimió y se apretó contra él.

-Esta vez vamos a jugar con otras normas. No te puedes mover. Si lo haces o gritas, paro.

-¿Cómo?

-Te excitas demasiado rápido.

-¿Eso es malo? -preguntó Sere como un tomate.

Darien sonrió.

-Solo necesito una excusa para torturarte de placer... dámela.

Sere sintió un escalofrío de deseo por todo el cuerpo.

-Muy bien... me echaré hacia atrás y... me pondré a pensar en la pintura...

-Va a ser mucho más divertido que ver cómo se seca la pintura, ya verás -le prometió Darien con voz ronca.

Efectivamente, lo fue. No poder moverse ni decir nada, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, era de lo más provocador. No se limitó a sus pechos, le lamió la columna vertebral de arriba abajo y le chupó todos los dedos de las manos. Sere creyó enloquecer.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dijo Darien, excitado. Aquel jueguecito lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

Sere sonrió y lo besó. Darien reaccionó besándola con pasión y Sere se sintió la persona más dichosa del mundo.

-Te quiero poseer... ahora -dijo Darien colocándola debajo de su cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Sere alcanzó el orgasmo inmediatamente en una experiencia tan intensa que la dejó exhausta.

-Eres un caso perdido -rio Darien besándola.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella dándose cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que se había enamorado como nunca le había ocurrido en su vida.

-De eso nada... Eres una maravilla en la cama -le aseguró Darien diciéndose a sí mismo que debía controlarse más.

Quince días después, Sere comenzó a trabajar.

No se concentró mucho porque Darien volvía aquella tarde de su segundo viaje desde que se habían conocido. En aquellas semanas, solo lo había visto un par de veces y nunca a solas. Por eso no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Aquello era amor de verdad. Lo que había sentido por Zafiro no había sido lo mismo. Con Darien había descubierto otros sentimientos.

Aun así, el primer encuentro con Beryl Metalia, la directora, fue bastante mal. La mujer le dijo que iba bien vestida y que se tenía que cortar el pelo. Aquello era peor que el colegio. Se libró por los pelos de que le dijeran que se quitara los pendientes y no se pintara las uñas.

El día fue una pesadilla de mensajes erróneos en la pantalla, multitud de llamadas y luces por todas partes. Pasó llamadas a quien no era, cortó conversaciones... un desastre. La gente, furiosa, la volvía a llamar y algunos empleados se acercaron a echarle la bronca.

Menos mal que, después de comer, la cambiaron al departamento de fotocopias. Aquello era mejor, pero estar tanto tiempo de pie la mareó un poco.

No había tenido tiempo de comer y rezó para no estar acatarrándose.

Mientras la máquina terminaba de imprimir unas cosas, se puso a buscar información sobre Darien en el ordenador. Solo encontró una foto en la que estaba de escándalo, claro. Decidió imprimirse una copia para llevársela a casa.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, la máquina comenzó a sacar fotos sin parar. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no paraba, intentó parar la impresora. En ese momento, apareció Beryl Metalia.

La mujer agarró una foto como si fuera la prueba de un crimen.

-¿Y esto?

-Solo quería imprimir una...

-¿Hay más? -dijo la pelirroja mirando el monton de fotos sin poder creérselo-. ¡Has impreso cuatrocientas copias!

Sere se puso roja de la cabeza a los pies y se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que acabaran de pillar haciendo una travesura.

-Lo siento mucho...

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta este papel? Por lo visto, acababa de gastar doscientas libras en papel fotográfico. -¡Y en horario de oficina! -exclamó Beryl, furiosa-. Me, parece de lo más impertinente que te pongas a imprimir fotos del señor Chiba. Anda, vete a ordenar el almacén que hay al fondo del pasillo.

Sere le iba a preguntar por qué le parecía una impertinencia que imprimiera fotos de Darien. Pero, en ese momento, sintió una terrible náusea y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Una vez allí, vomitó mareada y se humedeció la cara. Entonces apareció una peli azul sonriente.

-Hola, me llamo Amy. Me han dicho que te lleve a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien -contestó Sere pensando que, si encima se ponía enferma, la echarían seguro.

-Estás muy pálida. No hagas caso de Beryl Metalia. La molesta cómo has conseguido el trabajo.

-¿Cómo he conseguido el trabajo? -repitió Sere con el ceño fruncido.

Amy se encogió de hombros.

-Dicen que han movido los hilos arriba por ti.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Verás, no es normal que los que tienen un contrato temporal lleven trajes de marca... Lo de la impresora ha sido buenísimo -rio Amy-. Cuatrocientas copias del tío bueno del jefe. Seguro que Beryl se las lleva a casa y empapela su habitación con ellas.

-¿El jefe? -dijo Sere al cabo de unos segundos. Demasiado tarde. La peli azul se había esfumado y ella estaba sola en mitad del pasillo.

Fue directa a por su bolso y marcó el teléfono de Darien.

-¿Estoy trabajando para ti? -le preguntó yendo directa al grano.

-Sí... ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que CI es Chiba International? -se burló él.

-¿Me has conseguido tú el trabajo? -preguntó Sere, destrozada.

-No lo habrías conseguido tú sola.

-Gracias... ¡Gracias por tratarme como a una idiota! ¡Gracias por no decirme que esta empresa es tuya! ¡Gracias por ponerme en ridículo delante de todos, que saben que he tenido un trato preferente!

-¿Alguna cosa más por la que quieras darme las gracias?

-¡Necesitaba un trabajo, pero deberías haberme dicho lo que estabas haciendo! -le espetó ella, furiosa-. No necesito tu compasión...

-Te aseguro que lo único que no siento por ti es compasión -contestó Darien-. Te recojo a las ocho para ir a la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te has enterado de lo que te he dicho?

-No me gusta discutir por teléfono -murmuró Darien secamente.

-No quiero volver a verte...

-No te he oído...

-No... quiero... volver... a... verte -repitió Sere apretando los dientes con furia-. ¡Si no te importan mis sentimientos, no quiero estar contigo!

-Como quieras -dijo Darien colgando.

Sere llegó a casa de trabajar en un estado patético. ¿Se había acabado? ¿No habría sido demasiado dura con él? ¿Habría encontrado un trabajo sin su ayuda? Cuando su padre la llamó de repente para invitarla a cenar, se sintió feliz porque no había hablado con él desde que se había ido de casa. Intentó

disimular y hacerlo ver que estaba bien. Su padre le contó que Mimet quería despedir a la señora Luna y le pidió que hablara con ella, pero Sere se negó. Le preguntó por qué quería despedir al ama de llaves que llevaba más de diez años con ellos y su padre le dijo que no lo sabía.

-A veces, me parece que no conozco a mi mujer -se lamentó.

Darien fue solo a la fiesta, estuvo una hora escuchando chistes machistas y apretando los dientes, miró mal a todas las mujeres que le sonrieron y se fue pronto. De camino a casa, decidió ir a ver a Sere.

Cuando aparcó el coche en su calle, la vio bajarse de un Porsche con una gran sonrisa y abrazar al conductor. Kenji Tsukino abrazó a su hija con amor y suspiró. -A ver si nos vemos pronto. Me alegra ver que te va bien. Eso quiere decir que no lo he hecho tan mal.

Siguió sonriendo mientras su padre se alejaba. Le había dicho que su matrimonio no iba bien y aquello debería haberla alegrado, pero no era así. Mimet estaba embarazada y debía de estar pasándolo mal sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Una nochecita movida? -preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Sere se giró y vio a Darien apoyado en su Lamborghini Diablo rojo. ¡Bien! Había ido a verla.

-¿Darien...?

Fue hacia ella enfadado.

-La pelea de hoy ha sido adrede, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tenías otros planes, ¿eh? -añadió intentando controlarse porque estaban en mitad de la calle y sus guardaespaldas no andaban lejos.

-No sé a qué te refieres -contestó Sere sin pensar en su padre.

-¡Fresca! -exclamó con los puños apretados-. ¡Era de esperar!

Sere se quedó mirándolo sin poder articular palabra.

-¡Ahora mismo te vienes a casa conmigo para que podamos hablar tranquilamente!

En mitad del dolor que aquel ataque injustificado le estaba provocando, Sere se rio. ¿Creía que iba a ir con él a algún sitio?

Darien la agarró del brazo. Sere, a quien nunca le habían gustado los modales cavernícolas en los hombres, se apartó.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos peleamos por una tontería y vienes a insultarme?

-¡Te acabo de ver frotándote con el idiota del Porsche! ¿Cuánto hace que te ves con él? -le espetó Darien, más furioso que nunca.

-Exactamente desde que nací -contestó Sere levantando el mentón-. Está bien mi padre para su edad, ¿eh? Es que se cuida mucho.

-¿Tu padre?

-Buenas noches, Darien -dijo Sere alejándose con la dignidad de una reina.

Darien maldijo varias veces seguidas y corrió tras ella. Llamó con fuerza a la puerta de Sere, que abrió con la cadena puesta.

-Vete -le dijo enfadada-. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar idiota a mi padre?

No le dio tiempo a contestar porque le cerró la puerta en las narices. Dándose cuenta de la gran metedura de pata que había cometido, se fue a casa furioso y, para colmo, le pusieron una multa por exceso de velocidad.

Sere se dio un buen baño y terminó tarareando encantada. Darien había tenido celos. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió irresistible. Aun así, Darien debía aprender hasta dónde podía llegar. Había ciertos comportamientos que no eran aceptables. Seguro que la llamaría por teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente, Sere se despertó encontrándose mal. Supuso que se había acatarrado. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque había terminado la caja de pildoras de aquel mes, no le había llegado la menstruación. ¡Era imposible que estuviera embarazada! ¡Qué tontería! Bueno, a veces ocurrían accidentes... Se compró un test de embarazo para dejar de preocuparse por algo absurdo.

Al llegar al trabajo, la llevaron directamente al sótano para que ordenara montañas de documentos. Beryl Metalia la enseñó cómo hacerlo y se fue. Allí no había nadie más que un guarda de seguridad al final del pasillo y lo único que oía eran sus pasos. Justo antes de comer, lo oyó acercarse corriendo.

-¡Sere!

Era la voz de Darien y llegaba algo irritado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Sere asomando la cabeza al pasillo.

-El edificio es mío.

-Engreído -murmuró ella con las mejillas encendidas.

-Este lugar es perfecto para verse, ¿verdad? -dijo Darien entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-No me parece buena idea que me vengas a buscar cuando estoy trabajando -contestó Sere fingiendo que no estaba encantada de que hubiera ido a verla.

-¿Me has echado de menos...? -le dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Después de lo de anoche? ¡Estarás de broma!

-¿Cómo iba a saber que el del Porsche era tu padre?

-Me podrías haber concedido el beneficio de la duda, haberte acercado y haber hablado con nosotros -contestó Sere mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir «como habría hecho cualquier persona normal».

-Nunca concedo a las mujeres ese beneficio.

-Será porque las que conoces no son de fiar, pero eso no es razón para que me llamaras fresca.

-La escena se podía malinterpretar -dijo Darien intentando zanjar el tema.

-¿Has tenido una mala experiencia con alguien? -insistió Sere preguntándose por qué le costaba tanto pedir perdón y por qué desconfiaba tanto de las mujeres.

-No, solo con una madre y tres madrastras -se mofó él.

-¿Tres?

-Sí, una cazafortunas, dos frescas y una adicta a las pastillas -contestó con sarcasmo-. Ahora me dirás que me entiendes, ¿verdad?

No, no lo entendía en absoluto y la rabia que estaba viendo en él no le estaba gustando. «Sí, pero este es el hombre del que estás enamorada», le dijo una vocecilla.

-No, no entiendo nada. Lo que veo es que eres capaz de poner a caldo a tu familia y todo con tal de no pedir perdón -sonrió.

-Te he mandado flores para pedirte perdón -contestó él más sereno.

-¿Qué flores?

-Te las he mandado esta mañana...

-Me he ido muy pronto de casa. ¿Iban acompañadas de una tarjeta con una disculpa?

-No, solo firmada -admitió Darien sonriendo también-. Eres persistente, ¿eh?

Ante aquella deliciosa sonrisa, Sere sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello y que los pezones se le endurecían de placer.

-No intentes cambiar de tema -le dijo.

-¿Y si te hago callar? -dijo Darien agarrándola de la cintura y sentándola en la mesa.

-Darien... -dijo Sere, sorprendida-. ¿Y si entra alguien?

-He cerrado con llave.

-Muy mal...

-Muy bien... -dijo él besándola. Al recordar cómo se había sentido al verla en brazos de otro, se apoderó de él un instinto de lo más primitivo que la llevó a besarla con fuerza.

-Tenemos que hablar de cosas serias -dijo Sere con la respiración entrecortada por la pasión.

-Esto es muy serio, pethi mou -dijo él acariciándole los muslos-. Hace dos semanas que no hacemos el amor... creo que por eso se me fue la cabeza anoche.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Sere le paró las manos.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de que me hayas conseguido el trabajo...

-Me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho... Así te tengo cerca -contestó él con voz ronca, agarrandola de la cintura y colocándola en el borde de la mesa en contacto con su cuerpo.

Al sentir su poderosa excitación, Sere lo besó con toda la lujuria que había acumulado en aquel tiempo. Darien gimió encantado y se apartó para quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata.

-Te deseo tanto que me duele -le dijo.

-Yo también -murmuró ella. Darien le desabrochó la blusa y la besó mientras le quitaba el sujetador.

-No estoy acostumbrado a no hacer lo que me apetece... nunca me había sentido tan desesperado.

Sere sentía lo mismo. Así lo indicaba su respiración entrecortada. Darien jugó con sus pezones y ella sintió una inmensa humedad entre las piernas. Darien se apresuró a quitarle las braguitas y ella no opuso resistencia. Al comprobar el estado de su mojada ropa interior, asintió encantado y perdió el control por completo.

-Por favor... -le rogó Sere.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró del pelo y la penetró con decisión. Sere se aferró a él creyendo que se iba a desmayar del placer. Aquello era salvaje, como nunca se había imaginado. Cuando alcanzó el climax, él le tapó la boca con besos para que no gritara. Se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que él llegó al orgasmo y se sorprendió más todavía al ver a Sere vistiéndose a toda prisa.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando a la puerta.

-Oh, no... hay alguien ahí.

-Ni caso.

-¡No podemos! -susurró Sere, nerviosa.

-Claro que sí...

-¡Como no abras inmediatamente, llamo a seguridad! -gritó una mujer histérica al otro lado de la puerta.

**jajaja imprimio 400 copias osea que onda Darien poniendose celoso del papa de Sere pero se lo merece por desconfiado jaja quien sera quien esta apunto de cacharlos jaja **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 6**

Darien maldijo y se puso la chaqueta mientras Sere se bajaba de la mesa, se planchaba la falda con las manos y recogía del suelo sus braguitas, roja como un tomate.

-¡Soy Darien Chiba... la puerta se ha cerrado y no podemos salir! ¡Llamen a mantenimiento! -dijo con autoridad.

Cinco segundos después, en cuanto dejaron de oír los tacones en el pasillo, Darien le dio una buena patada a la puerta, que se abrió inmediatamente. La cerradura había quedado destrozada y la historia resultaba creíble. Sere no cabía en sí del asombro. Lo que podía haber sido uno de los episodios más vergonzosos de su vida, había salido a las mil maravillas.

-Tú primero... -le dijo dejándola pasar encantado-. Agarra unos cuantos documentos y vete por ahí. Te paso a buscar a las seis y media para ir a Pomeroy Place, mi finca. Llévate una bolsa de fin de semana.

-Estupendo -contestó Sere, encantada.

-Me había olvidado de la maldita fiesta -murmuró Darien mientras se alejaba.

-¿Darien...?

Al girarse para ver qué quería, Sere no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarlo.

-Gracias por ser como eres -le dijo.

-De nada -contestó él, un poco tenso-. Me tengo que ir.

Sere se fue a otro despacho a trabajar. Allí, sola, se sintió humillada, tonta y asustada. Después de la pasión que habían compartido, a Darien le debía de haber parecido que había ido demasiado lejos abrazándolo y diciéndole lo que le había dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿La había mirado a los ojos y había visto amor? No sabía que había visto, pero estaba claro que no le había gustado. En lugar de entregarse a ella, le había dado la espalda. Se arrepintió de haberse acostado la primera vez con él, de no haber esperado a conocerlo mejor. Y había vuelto a cometer el mismo error.

Parecía que Darien siempre se salía con la suya. La tocaba y ella caía rendida a sus pies. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Darien la debía de ver como una mera aventura sexual y ella lo quería tanto...

A la hora de comer, fue a comprar el test de embarazo y, nada más llegar a casa aquella tarde, se lo hizo.

En el último piso del edifico de CI, Darien miraba el horizonte. Se encontraba en una situación conflictiva a la que no estaba acostumbrado y aquello lo ponía de mal humor. ¿A qué estaba jugando con Sere Tsukino? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ver claras sus intenciones con ella? Desde la mañana en la que se había enterado de quién era en realidad, no había dejado de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo liándose con ella. Lo hacía perder el control, como le había pasado en el sótano, y no le gustaba. ¿Había olvidado la crueldad con la que Sere había tratado a su hermanastro o la cantidad de mentiras que le había contado sobre él? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Memoria selectiva? ¿Su maravilloso cuerpo era más importante que el honor de su familia? De principio a fin, haberse acostado con ella no era propio de su sentido de la decencia.

Tampoco entendía por qué había recuperado sus joyas y su coche. Había llegado el momento de terminar lo que nunca tendría que haber empezado...

Mientras Darien tomaba aquella decisión, Sere estaba sentada en la cama con la boca abierta sin poder dejar de mirar el test que se había hecho hacía diez minutos. Volvió a leer por tercera vez las instrucciones, convencida de que había hecho algo mal o de que aquello estaba caducado. No era así. Estaba embarazada.

Iba a tener un hijo... de Darien. Si reaccionaba ante un abrazo como si le hubiera pedido que se casara con ella, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar con la llegada de un bebé? Sere palideció y se puso a temblar. Le encantaban los niños, pero no se había planteado tener uno en ese preciso momento.

No estaba casada ni tenía dinero. Ni siquiera había conseguido un trabajo en condiciones y, seguramente, al padre de la criatura no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia la noticia. Seguramente, le diría que era de otro o que abortara. La verdad es que no podía esperar nada de él. Ya le había dicho que a las mujeres no les concedía el beneficio de la duda.

Así que allí estaba viviendo, en una habitación horrible, había conocido a un hombre muy rico y se había quedado embarazada de él. La verdad es que sonaba fatal. Seguro que Darien creería que había ido a por él, que se había quedado embarazada adrede.

Por mucho que lo quisiera, no estaba dispuesta a ponerse en el disparadero. No había ninguna razón de peso para decírselo todavía. Decidió esperar hasta haber ido al médico. Así tenía más tiempo para ver cómo se lo decía.

Mientras iba a recoger a Sere, Darien maldijo tener que pasar otra noche bajo el mismo techo. Estaba decidido a romper su relación, así que ¿para qué le había propuesto aquel plan? Por el deseo, claro, como todo lo que había hecho en las últimas tres semanas. No se podía creer lo que había hecho aquella misma mañana en mitad de la jornada de trabajo. Le había bastado con verla para tirar por la borda todos sus principios. Se había comportado como un adolescente que apura cualquier situación aunque sea insostenible Aquello lo enfurecía. Él, que estaba orgulloso de ser un hombre tan disciplinado...

Eso demostraba que un hombre nunca podía bajar la guardia con una mujer. Sere era pura dinamita, por eso no podía dejar de tocarla. Por eso se la había llevado a casa a las pocas horas de conocerla.

Nunca le habían gustado las aventuras. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba a llevar a una mujer borracha a casa y que iba a caer rendido víctima de sus encantos, se habría reído a carcajadas; pero aquello no tenía ninguna gracia.

Había conseguido controlarse saliendo del país dos semanas y viéndola en sitios públicos.

Decidió mostrarse frío con ella para que fuera entendiendo que aquello se acababa. ¿Por qué lo angustiaba tanto algo que con otras le había importando un bledo?

Recordó que Sere había dejado a Zafiro sin el menor remordimiento. ¿Por qué la juzgaba a ella por hacerlo si él hacía exactamente lo mismo? La persona a la que dejaba otra siempre sufría y no se podía hacer nada. Recordó los ojos de ella y se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerla sufrir.

Sere no estaba todavía lista cuando llegó a recogerla.

-¿Siempre eres así de puntual? -le preguntó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Solo podía pensar en el test de embarazo.

-Siempre -contestó mirando el reloj y decidido a comportarse fríamente-. Te espero en el coche - añadió excitándose con solo verla.

-No seas así... Solo tardo un minuto -dijo ella viéndolo apretar los dientes y preguntándose qué le pasaba.

Desesperado por concentrarse en algo que lo hiciera olvidar la excitación, se puso a mirar la maleta de Sere. Era desordenada, todo lo contrario a él. Odiaba a la gente desordenada e impuntual. «Díselo ya. Dile que se terminó».

-Has tenido un mal día, ¿verdad? -le dijo ella amablemente-. Siéntate mientras te preparo un café.

Desconcertado, Darien abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Yo...

-Seguro que, además, había un tráfico infernal.

-Sere..,

Se sentía como el mayor bastardo del mundo, pero lo que más lo había conmocionado era que se acababa de dar cuenta de que no la quería dejar.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella sonriendo-. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El azul turquesa -contestó Darien viendo claro lo que llevaba tanto tiempo negándose a sí mismo. Era como si lo hubiera hechizado desde la primera noche, pero no podía meter en su vida a la mujer que Neherenia creía culpable de la muerte de Zafiro. Debía respetar la memoria de su hermanastro. «Es solo sexo», se recordó. Además, era una mentirosa y se lo tenía que decir.

Sere fue al armario preocupada. Le temblaban las manos. Estaba claro que Darien no se encontraba de buen humor. Agarró un vestido turquesa y fue a cambiarse.

Darien esperó como un león enjaulado a que terminara y, por fin, se fueron.

-¿Te gustan los niños? -le preguntó Sere de repente una vez ya en el coche.

Darien se puso alerta. Sonrió satisfecho viendo que sus peores sospechas se hacían realidad. Tras unas cuantas semanas, aquella mujer ya se quería casar. La satisfacción desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dado pie a creer que aquello iba en serio. ¿No se había puesto como un basilisco cuando la vio abrazada a su padre? ¿Y todas las veces que la había llamado desde el extranjero? ¿Por qué no había podido evitar llamarla todos los días? ¡Y algunos días más de una vez! Podía creer perfectamente que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Me gustan... de lejos -contestó con extrema frialdad.

Sere palideció. Debería haberse callado, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué tipo de contestación es esa?

-Son muy monos en foto, pero ruidosos, caprichosos y una gran responsabilidad. Soy demasiado egoísta para querer semejante petardo en mi vida.

-Espero que la mujer con la que te cases opine igual -murmuró Sere callándose.

-Tampoco me interesa casarme -dijo Darien en tono agresivo-. Mi padre no pudo dar con una buena mujer y se casó cuatro veces, así que, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener yo?

-Ninguna si ves así las cosas, claro -contestó Sere-. Supongo que muchas se casarían contigo porque tienes mucho dinero.

-No me digas -contestó Darien con ironía.

-Personalmente, a mí, todo el dinero del mundo no me compensaría si eso supusiese no tener hijos - apuntó Sere con rabia-. Me parece sospechoso que un hombre diga que no le gustan los niños...

-¿Sospechoso? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Claro que, como bien has dicho, eres un egoísta y un inmaduro; porque un hombre de verdad vería que, aunque sea un sacrificio, casarse y tener hijos es lo más importante del mundo.

Darien se enfureció tanto, que estuvo a punto de insultarla en griego. ¿Lo había llamado inmaduro? Él no había dicho que no le gustaran los niños. ¿Qué era eso de un hombre de verdad? Apretó el volante con fuerza para contener la ira qué le había producido que Sere cuestionara la esencia de la vida para un griego.

-No ves más allá de tus narices -dijo pisando el acelerador.

-Tienes derecho a opinar lo que quieras -contestó Sere sin el menor remordimiento por haber sido tan dura con él-, pero ten cuidado con la velocidad.

Darien aminoró la marcha.

-En cuanto a mi padre le empezaron a ir mal las cosas en los negocios, mi madre pidió el divorcio. Le dio mi custodia a cambio de mucho dinero -le dijo con rabia-. Aunque tenía derecho a verme, nunca lo hizo. Yo solo tenía seis años.

-¿No la volviste a ver nunca? -le pregunte Sere, conmocionada.

-No. Murió unos años después. Una mujer de lo más maternal, ¿eh? Mi primera madrastra se acostaba con el chico que venía a limpiar la piscina. Le gustaban los jovencitos.

-Oh...

-Mi padre se divorció. Su siguiente mujer se pasó casi todo el matrimonio en clínicas de desintoxicación, pero acabó muriendo de sobredosis. Su cuarta mujer era mucho más joven y le encantaba el sexo, pero no con él. La noche en la que mi padre presenció cómo ella quería acostarse conmigo, le dio el primer infarto.

-Pobrecillo tu padre -dijo Sere sintiéndolo realmente-. Lo que está claro es que no tenía muy buen criterio eligiendo mujeres.

Darien nunca se lo había planteado así, pero tenía razón. A lo largo de todos aquellos años, Neherenia, que habría sido una madre excelente, había aguardado en la sombra. Al principio había albergado esperanzas, pero las fue perdiendo al ver que el hombre con el que llevaba, entre unas cosas y otras, toda su vida no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena como para hacerla su mujer. ¿Por qué? Porque procedía de una familia modesta, había tenido que trabajar para ganarse la vida y había cometido el terrible error de compartir la cama con su padre entre mujer y mujer.

¿Cómo diablos se había puesto a hablar de algo tan íntimo con Sere? ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer? En su vida le había contado detalles tan vergonzosos de su vida a otra mujer. Se enojó consigo mismo.

Sere miró hacia el horizonte, al borde de las lágrimas al pensar lo mucho que debía de haber sufrido Darien en su infancia. Ahora entendía por qué no quería casarse ni tener hijos. Se avergonzó de haberle dicho lo que le había dicho.

Intentó seguir hablando, pero él se limitó a contestar con monosílabos y pronto se hizo el silencio hasta que llegaron a Pomeroy Place, una joya de estilo georgiano cuyos preciosos alrededores la convertían en un lugar perfecto.

El ama de llaves acompañó a Sere a una habitación de invitados. Mientras se cambiaba, penso que Darien parecía un desconocido que la asustaba. Estaba claro que la había hecho recordar cosas desagradables, pero no debería haberla hecho callar así. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella también tenía sentimientos?

Darien estaba abajo recibiendo a los primeros invitados y descubrió que un mal día se podía torcer todavía más cuando vio llegar a Lita Kino, conocida periodista de prensa rosa, del brazo de uno de sus amigos. Era la última persona que quería en aquella casa junto a Sere. Los tabloides la habían puesto a caldo por no ir al entierro de Zafiro. No quería que su relación saltara a los periódicos cuando estaba a punto de darla por finalizada. En realidad, no quería que Sere tuviera que pasar por la vergüenza de verse atacada por aquella mujer.

Por suerte, cuando Sere apareció y se la presentó a todos sin pizca de entusiasmo comprobó que Lita no sabía quién era.

-¿Trabajas para Darien? -le preguntó una mujer de treinta y tantos años a Sere unos minutos después, como si fuera imposible que los uniera otro tipo de relación.

-Sí -contestó ella, molesta.

Llegaron otras cuatro personas y pasaron al comedor. Durante la cena, el orgullo hizo que Sere solo mirase a Darien cuando fue estrictamente necesario. Apenas comió. Empezó la cena enfadada y la terminó sorprendida. ¿Creía que iba a ejercer de anfitriona? No, pero tampoco aquello. El hacía como si ella no existiese.

-¿Con quién sales ahora? -le preguntó otra amiga a Darien.

Sere se quedó de piedra y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sigo buscando.

Sere agarró el vaso de agua con manos temblorosas, se levantó de la mesa, la recorrió, llegó a Darien y le tiró el contenido a la cara.

Él se levantó al instante y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-¡Cuando encuentre a un hombre de verdad, te lo diré! -le espetó.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral e incómodo.

-¡Bravo, Sere! -exclamó la columnista riendo-. Nunca había ido a una cena tan divertida.

-Me alegro de que alguien tenga motivos para reírse -contestó ella alejándose hacia la escalera con lágrimas de rabia y furia en los ojos.

¿Aquel era el hombre del que había creído estar enamorada? ¿El padre de su hijo? ¿Y hacía como si no existiera? Se avergonzaba de ella. Estaba claro que le daba vergüenza decir que estaba con la ex novia de Zafiro Moon. ¿Para qué la había invitado, entonces? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada?

Ya se las apañaría, pero ahora lo importante era irse de allí. Lo malo era que le habían deshecho la maleta.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué había cambiado Darien tan rápidamente? Aquel no era el hombre que ella conocía.

De repente, recordó la fría despedida que le había dispensado aquella mañana en la empresa y comenzó a entender. Desde entonces, todo había ido de mal en peor. La había ido a buscar de mal humor y, tras la conversación del coche, estaba de un humor de perros. Quería dejarla. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Puso la maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a meter sus cosas recordando cómo habían hecho el amor aquella misma mañana. Sentía que se moría.

Cuando él entró en la habitación, estaba recogiendo descuidadamente las cosas que tenía en la mesilla.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-¿Será que no me gusta que me tiren agua a la cara delante de mis amigos? -le espetó, aunque aquello no era lo que tenía planeado decirle-. A ellos tampoco les ha gustado. No son ni las doce y ya se han ido todos.

-¡Si hubiera tenido algo más grande y pesado a mano, el daño habría mucho mayor! –exclamó Sere, furiosa.

-¿Sabes quién es la mujer que ha dicho eso?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa. ¡Cómo me has tratado hoy no tiene excusa! -contestó ella intentando no perder el control y dejarlo con dignidad, sin lloros ni escenas.

-Lita Kino es la columnista de cotilleos del Sunday Globe. ¡Ya sabes sobre qué pareja va a hablar mañana! No te he hecho ni caso en toda la noche para protegerte, no quería ponerte a tiro de esa lengua viperina -contestó Darien, enfadado.

A pesar de aquella explicación, Sere estaba inmensamente dolida y creía que su comportamiento de Judas de aquella noche era imperdonable.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da salir en los periódicos siendo quien eres? -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Me importa un bledo, la verdad -añadió queriendo adelantarse a lo que sabía que se le iba encima-. Hemos terminado y me voy a casa. ¡Pídeme un taxi!

-Quédate a dormir. Es una locura que te vayas tan tarde -contestó Darien, irritado. Debería sentirse aliviado por quitársela de encima, pero no era así.

-Lo último que quiero es dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú. ¡Eres un cerdo y espero que Lita, o como sé llame, te saque en primera plana!

-Si me hubieras contado la verdad sobre Zafiro, esto no habría ocurrido -dijo Darien apretando las mandíbulas-. ¡Pero no has parado de mentirme!

-¿Perdona...? -dijo Sere mirándolo con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Zafiro en todo aquello?

-La madre de Zafiro, Neherenia, es amiga íntima de mi familia.

Sere lo miró con los ojos aún más abiertos, se quedó pálida y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No me habías dicho nada... me dijiste que apenas lo conocías...

-Lo conocía de niño -contestó furioso ante la expresión perpleja de ella-. Tú también dijiste que apenas lo conocías.

-Y no mentí -contestó iracunda-. Te he contado la verdad. ¡Solo la sabíamos Zafiro, la mujer con la que estaba y yo!

-Theos mou... ¿la verdad? -dijo Darien en tono irónico-. La historia de que Zafiro estaba con una mujer casada era buena, pero, en el momento en el que te negaste a darme el nombre de ella, perdió toda consistencia. ¡Te permitiste el lujo de manchar la memoria de Zafiro!

-No me creíste -dijo Sere sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír-. Y nunca me lo dijiste, nunca mencionaste que eras amigo de Neherenia Moon. ¿Por qué? Si creías que estaba mintiendo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque ya iba siendo hora de que alguien te diera una lección -contestó arrepintiéndose al instante de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras-. Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que lo que yo te estaba haciendo a ti era tan reprobable como le que tú le hiciste a Zafiro.

Sere solo oyó la primera parte. «Porque ya iba siendo hora de que alguien te diera una lección». Aquello la hundió. ¿Había salido con ella para castigarla por lo que supuestamente le había hecho a Zafiro?

-¿Qué clase de hombres eres? -le pregunte atónita.

Darien se quedó pálido y sintió deseos de abrazarla.

-La noche que te conocí, no sabía quién eras. Lo descubrí al día siguiente, cuando vi tu carné de conducir.

-No creo en ese tipo de coincidencias... fuiste a buscarme -contestó ella.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, nunca me habría acostado contigo.

Sere tomó el móvil y llamó a un taxi.

-¡Yo te llevo!

Sere hizo como que no lo había oído y tomó aire porque sintió que se ahogaba. El hombre del que se había enamorado estaba con ella única y exclusivamente para humillarla y hacerle daño. No podía creerse que fuera tan cruel. ¿Por qué? Y todo por Zafiro, que ya le había hecho pasar un infierno.

Fue al armario y recogió toda su ropa. Cuánta había llevado. Claro, cuando había hecho la maleta, era una mujer enamorada y, como no sabía qué llevarse exactamente, queriendo acertar y ponerse lo que más le pudiera gustar a Darien, se había llevado de todo. Aquello la hizo reírse amargamente. Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, pero, aunque aquel estaba siendo el peor momento de su vida, no lloró.

-No me debería haber acostado contigo nunca -dijo Darien con furia-. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás...

-No bajes tampoco a los sótanos -le espetó ella-. No hay excusa para lo que me has hecho. Es imperdonable que tu solo propósito fuese hacerme sufrir.

-Sí -contestó Darien-. Está claro que el fin no justifica los medios, pero, cuando vi a Neherenia tan desesperada, se me nubló la mente. La mañana en la que vi quién eras, fue horrible y lo de hoy no tiene nombre, pero me gustas de verdad.

Sere metió la ropa en la maleta y lo miró con odio.

-¿Lo dices para que me sienta mejor? Te conocí cuando mi vida era un desastre. Estaba hecha polvo, supongo que te darías cuenta... pero te dio igual, estabas decidido a empeorarla. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan canalla?

-Porque se me ha ido de las manos, ¿no te das cuenta? -contestó Darien recogiendo un par de prendas que se le habían caído a Sere-. Me gustas más de lo que creía y estoy pagando por ello

Sere pensó en el hijo que llevaba dentro sintió una punzada de dolor.

-Zafiro me engañó sin reparos, le dieron igual mis sentimientos. Me he quedado sin amigos y he perdido el respeto de mi padre. He pagado con creces ser el cabeza de turco en toda esta historia pero me da igual... Te quería... -dijo Sere sor prendiéndose a sí misma. Cerró la maleta y la bajó de la cama.

-No quiero que te vayas así...

-Te odio. ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamás así que deja de decir estupideces! ¿Qué creías que te iba a dar la mano y te iba a agradecer que me rompas la vida otra vez?

Darien no pudo contestar.

-Si quieres volver a Londres, te llevo yo.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees -contestó ella agarrando la maleta.

Darien le rozó la mano al quitarle la maleta para bajársela y ella la retiró. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad seguida de cerca por él.

-¡Dame mi maleta! -le gritó mientras esperaba el taxi.

Darien la dejó a su lado.

-Sere... Zafiro era mi hermanastro...

Sere se giro y lo miró alucinada. Le pareció ver a Zafiro. Los mismos ojos oscuros, los mismos rasgos cuadrados, la misma altura y complexión. Estaba claro que no mentía. Ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo.

-Sois iguales... -murmuró con asco viendo con alivio que llegaba el taxi-. ¡Dos arrogantes, egoístas y mentirosos que no reparan en utilizar y abusar de las mujeres! ¡Tal para cual!

Darien se quedó helado. El taxista metió la maleta en el coche y, en un minuto, Sere se había ido. Darien miró el sujetador blanco y la blusa de seda roja que tenía en las manos y supo que se iba a emborrachar hasta no saber qué día era.

**mendigo Darien no se la merece por que todo el mundo termina lastimandola pobre y ademas embarazada si quieren hacer fila para pegarle a Darien yo me apunto**

**Pd: chicas les comento que actualizo todos los dias al rededor de las 8 pm hora de mi pais mexico**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 7**

AQUELLA noche, Sere no lloró. Estaba tan conmocionada y exhausta, que se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse y se quedó dormida.

A las pocas horas, se despertó con un terrible sentimiento de vacío. Se había enamorado de un sádico. Darien se le había metido en el corazón en un momento en el que se encontraba débil y desprotegida y la había herido de forma irreparable. Además, era el padre de su hijo. No quería pensar en ello.

Si Darien era medio hermano de Zafiro, debía de ser porque Neherenia había mantenido una relación secreta con el padre de Darien. Muy secreta, de hecho, porque Zafiro nunca le había contado nada.

-Mi madre volvió con un novio que había tenido antes sin saber que estaba embarazada de mí –le había dicho-. Era un militar. Se lo iba a decir cuando volviera, pero su helicóptero se estrelló y se mató antes de que yo naciera.

¿Se lo habría inventado? Sere se levantó y abrió la nevera vacía. ¿Qué más daba el vínculo de unión que tenían Zafiro y Darien? Decidió que tenía que mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Aunque pensar en comida le daba náuseas, sabía que tenía que comer para estar sana, así que decidió ir a la compra. Además, tenía que pedir cita con el ginecólogo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, pasó el día. El ginecólogo le corroboró que estaba embarazada. Le era imposible concentrarse. Estaba herida de muerte.

Del centro de salud fue andando al supermercado, donde deambuló por los pasillos comprando cosas que le daban igual. Al volver a su habitación, descubrió que no había comprado nada que le apeteciera. Se hizo un par de tostadas, mordisqueó una y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Darien se despertó el domingo con la peor resaca de su vida. El sábado pasó como si no lo hubiese vivido. No quería pensar en Sere porque era como si le dieran un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pero no lo podía evitar. ¿Sería sentimiento de culpabilidad? ¿Qué iba a ser si no? ¿Cuándo había caído tan bajo un Chiba como para querer vengarse de una mujer? ¿Qué le había

pasado para plantearse algo así? Estaba realmente preocupado por Sere, pero no sabía cómo hablar con ella.

En el desayuno, abrió el Sunday Globe y se le quitaron las ganas de comer. El titular decía: «Chiba o, Tsukino 10».

Los periodistas siempre lo habían mimado, pero aquella Lita Kino no reparaba en insultos contra él. Lo llamaba canalla arrogante y recomendaba a Sere que se buscara a un hombre que mereciera la pena, un consejo que puso a Darien furibundo.

¡Sere no iba a buscar a ningún otro! Estaba enamorada de él, ¿no? Su relación había terminado, así que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Imaginársela en la cama de otro hizo que se levantara de la mesa habiendo tomado solo una taza de café.

Se fue a correr un buen rato y, al volver, se duchó. Intentó trabajar, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar preocupado por Sere? Porque era humano, se dijo. Decidió devolverle las joyas y el Mercedes. Al fin y al cabo, él no lo quería para nada. Lo estaba pasando mal y aquellas cosas podían ayudarla.

Pensó en Kenji Tsukino y se dio cuenta de que le caía mal aunque no lo conocía. Se suponía que la familia debía estar unida en los peores momentos En lugar de eso, la había dejado de ayudar económicamente y le impedía seguir manteniendo el ritmo de vida que él mismo le había impuesto.

Furioso, agarró las llaves del coche y se fue decidido a que ese mismo día Sere tuviera su Mercedes.

Tras salir de misa sintiéndose culpable porque era la primera vez que iba desde que se había ido de casa, Sere se preguntó por qué no estaban Mimet y su padre; supuso que estarían pasando e fin de semana en la casa de campo. De vuelta a la habitación, compró el periódico y leyó la columna de Lita, que no le aportó nada. Lo que la llamó la atención fue un recordatorio que indicaba a los lectores que no se perdieran la siguiente entrega porque iba a ser un bombazo.

Asumió que no tenía nada que ver con Darien y ella.

Al abrir el buzón, se encontró con una factura de una boutique. Apenas podría llegar a fin de mes cuando le pagaran. Tendría que pedir a la tienda un poco de tiempo. Decidió buscar otro trabajo complementario.

Al poco rato, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Señorita Tsukino, las llaves de su coche -le dijo un conductor.

-¿Cómo? -dijo mirándolo alucinada-. No tengo coche.

-Cortesía del señor Chiba. Su Mercedes está aparcado en la calle.

A Sere no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque el hombre ya se había ido. ¿Cortesía del señor Chiba? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Sere salió a la calle. Allí estaba el flamante coche que su padre le había regalado por su veintidós cumpleaños. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

¿De dónde lo habría sacado Darien? ¿Por qué, después de dejarla, le daba un coche que costaba una fortuna? Técnicamente, lo había dejado ella, pero solo porque en su corazón sabía que él lo iba a hacer y había tenido el valor de adelantarse.

Tras sacar los diamantes de la caja de seguridad de su casa, Darien se presentó en la habitación de Sere. Se encontraba mucho mejor porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sere abrió la puerta. Al verlo, sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Apareció con una media sonrisa en la cara y ella sintió como si le clavan un cuchillo. Aquella sonrisa era un insulto, una muestra más de su crueldad. Sere lo miró con desprecio.

-¡Ya te puedes llevar el coche! -le espetó-. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no lo quiero.

Darien se quedó helado.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero. No me sirve de nada -contestó cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella para que Sere no pudiera abrirla.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué tienes mi coche cuando lo vendí?

-Lo volví a comprar hace semanas, para dártelo... y esto también -contestó dejando sobre la mesa varias cajitas-. La primera semana, te siguio uno de mis guardaespaldas, así que sabía todo lo que hacías.

-¿Hiciste que me siguieran? -preguntó Sere consternada-. ¿Y compraste mis joyas? ¿Por qué?

-Porque, en aquellos momentos, quería ganarme tu confianza e impresionarte con mi generosidad -confesó Darien, que había rezado para que no le hiciera aquella pregunta.

-Canalla -le reprochó Sere-. ¡Por eso mi ofreciste un apartamento! Creías que me podía encandilar con tu dinero. Te equivocaste entonces y te estás equivocando ahora...

-Solo quiero que tengas lo que te pertenece -dijo Darien con determinación.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te sientas mejor? ¿Para que tu conciencia descanse tranquila por lo que me has hecho? ¿No te das cuenta de que me estás insultando?

-¿Por qué...? -dijo Darien, alucinado. Aquella no era la respuesta que él había imaginado.

Solo quería hacerle la vida más fácil. ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello?

-¡Porque has dado por supuesto que soy de esas mujeres que aceptan regalos caros de hombres como tú! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Me tenías por tu amante o algo así? ¿Crees que me tienes que pagar? -le gritó loca de dolor.

-No, pero nunca te compré nada durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos -apuntó Darien deseando poderla abrazar y calmarla.

-Supongo que por eso tienes a tantas mujeres... ¡Las colmas de regalos para que se acuesten contigo! -se soltó, luchando para no llorar.

Darien decidió no tener en cuenta aquella frase. Se quedó mirando la factura que había sobre la mesa y las cifras que Sere había escrito en un papel. ¿Tan mal estaba económicamente?

-¿Quieres que te preste dinero? Ya me lo devolverás cuando puedas. Sere abrió la puerta.

-Vete...

-He venido con buenas intenciones, no para hacerte enfadar.

Sere tomó las cajas y se las puso en la mano junto con las llaves del coche.

-Y ni se te ocurra dejar ahí el coche.

-Sere...

-¡No te acerques a mí!

-¡Solo quería saber si estabas bien!

-Claro que estoy bien. ¡Tus visitas son una buena medicina! —le gritó.

Darien se fue sin querer pensar en lo que le había dicho Sere. Prefirió creer que debería haber pensado que, estando tan mal de dinero, no podría mantener ese coche. Sin embargo, el dolor que había visto en su cara y las ojeras que tenía lo habían preocupado. No tenía buen aspecto. ¿Por su culpa? Por primera vez, sintió que no sabía qué hacer y aquello lo aterrorizó. ¿Cómo podía ser Sere tan cabezota y orgullosa? Era alegre y amable, cariñosa y buena. Aquello no concordaba con la imagen que de ella le había contado Neherenia.

Sere se tumbó en la cama y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Se preguntó si el bebé sufriría si ella estaba mal. Se sintió culpable. Se puso una mano en la tripa, le pidió perdón en silencio por no poderse controlar y le prometió hacerlo mejor en el futuro.

Para que Darien le quisiera prestar dinero y darle las joyas y el coche, debía de darle mucha pena. ¿Por qué le había dicho que lo quería? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella cuando, por lo que sabía de él, una declaración de amor debería haberlo hecho huir despavorido? ¿Cuándo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada? Se quedó dormida tras decidir que todavía no tenía fuerzas para otra confrontación.

**MUY MAL DARIEN POR OFRECERLE DINERO CUANDO LO QUE LA RUBIA QUIERE ES AMOR..**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 8**

El lunes por la mañana, Darien se dio cuenta de que sus empleados estaban demasiado callados y supuso que habían leído el Sunday Globe.

Decidió no pensar en Sere. A las once, se encontró mirando su informe. Cuando leyó que la habían regañado por imprimir cuatrocientas fotos suyas, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Darien no creía en el amor. De Sere, lo volvía loco su cuerpo... su sonrisa... y su pelo. También le gustaba hablar con ella porque las conversaciones eran interesantes. También le gustaba la naturalidad con la que lo tocaba. No había nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad? Aquello no quería decir que estuviera enamorado. Solo que sabía apreciar sus cualidades.

Por otra parte, era una trepa, una mentirosa que seguramente se había acostado con su hermanastro. Aun así, no se creía que Sere hubiera sido la causa de la muerte de Zafiro. Neherenia necesitaba buscar un culpable, pero la verdad era que Zafiro estaba borracho cuando se estrelló. Aquel accidente había sido consecuencia de la irresponsabilidad y de la pasión por la velocidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ir a pagar la factura de la boutique que había visto en la habitación de Sere.

Aquel día, al llegar al trabajo, Sere se encontró con todo tipo de cuchicheos desagradables. Cuando Beryl Metalia le preguntó encantadora dónde quería trabajar, le contestó roja como un tomate que le daba igual. La pusieron en una esquina y le dieron algo para mantenerla entretenida.

Se dio cuenta de que seguir trabajando en la empresa de Darien podía resultar muy desagradable y a la hora de comer llamó a otra agencia de selección de personal. Le dijeron que no había problema en buscarle un puesto como relaciones públicas.

El viernes, Darien apareció en el último piso, donde trabajaba Sere, porque tenía una reunión con el director de contabilidad. El hombre lo estaba esperando nada más salir del ascensor, pero él ni lo vio. Solo tenía ojos para Sere, que estaba frente a él vestida de amarillo.

-Sere...

Ella asintió lentamente y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón y que su enfado se disipaba. Al mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo también se alegraban de verlo.

-Hola... -dijo él con las hormonas revolucionadas y un peligroso entusiasmo -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... -contestó ella en un hilo de voz.

-Tengo una reunión...

Mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo, Sere consiguió reaccionar y, en ese momento, oyó unas risas procedentes del despacho de Beryl Metalia. ¿Se había puesto en evidencia? Pues claro que sí. Si se había quedado mirándolo como una colegiala. Avergonzada, decidió no estar por allí cuando Darien saliera de la reunión.

Aquella tarde, la agencia de selección la llamó para decirle que tenían un puesto para ella y que empezaría la semana siguiente. Aliviada, aceptó. Le pareció que le resultaría más fácil reordenar su vida lejos de Chiba International y, así, reunir el valor para decirle a Darien lo que le tenía que decir.

El viernes por la noche, Darien se quedó en casa aburrido. No quería salir ni ver a nadie.

Sere llamó a su padre y lo encontró muy preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la señora Luna?

-Le ofrecí una buena indemnización, la aceptó y se fue el mismo día con un buen enfado-contestó su padre-. Mimet está encantada, pero a mí todo esto me ha dejado muy mal sabor de boca.

-¿Y Mimet?

-Mal... Se pone a llorar cada vez que le digo algo del bebé, y el otro día se me ocurrió decirle que quería hablar con su ginecólogo y se puso histérica.

Sere enarcó las cejas. ¿No estaría Mimet al borde de una crisis de ansiedad? Se sintió culpable por no contarle a su padre lo que sabía. Se preguntó qué pensaría él cuando le dijera que iba a tener un hijo ilegítimo. No le iba a hacer ninguna gracia porque era un hombre conservador. Aquello podía empeorar su relación...

Él domingo por la mañana, Darien abrió el Sunday Globe, un periódico que siempre había tenido por un panfleto. Solo quería comprobar que Lita no había vuelto a escribir nada sobre Sere y él. Se quedó estupefacto al ver que los protagonistas de aquella semana eran Zafiro y Mimet Tsukino, la madrastra de Sere. Lita había hecho bien su trabajo y había conseguido que la señora Luna le contara todo lo que sabía sobre su aventura.

Sere estaba en la cama cuando sonó su móvil. Contestó y se quedó alucinada al comprobar que era una amiga que llamaba para pedirle perdón por haberse equivocado con ella en cuanto a Zafiro.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¿No has leído el Sunday Globe!

Al leer que la señora Luna había vendido toda la historia, Sere se dio cuenta de que el ama de llaves debía de saberlo todo incluso antes que ella. Ahora entendía por qué Mimet quería deshacerse de la señora Luna.

Una hora después, estaba frente a su casa. Había una nube de fotógrafos en la puerta, pero consiguió abrirse paso mientras disparaban sus cámaras. Su padre estaba sentado en su despacho, con las cortinas echadas.

**WOW UN CAPITULO PEQUEÑO PERO MUY REVELADOR...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 9**

-Mimet se fue anoche. Una amiga periodista la advirtió de lo que iba a salir publicado hoy - le confesó su padre, visiblemente consternado-. No va a volver. Quiere el divorcio...

-Pero... ¿y el niño?

Su padre la miró con tristeza.

-No hay ningún niño...

-Oh, no. ¿Lo ha perdido?

-No, nunca existió. No estaba embarazada. Se lo inventó para que no me contaras lo de Zafiro y ella. Pensó que podría quedarse en estado y, luego, decir que se había confundido de fecha, pero no estaba embarazada. Como el tiempo iba pasando y tuvo que empezar a ir al ginecólogo, decidió que más adelante fingiría un aborto natural. ¡Menos mal que me he librado de eso!

-¿Y no será que desea tanto tener un hijo que se lo ha inventado?

-No -contestó su padre-. ¡Anoche me dijo que los niños no le gustan nada y que estaba harta de vivir con un hombre que podría ser su padre! ¡Le importa un bledo el daño que nos ha hecho!

-Lo siento mucho...

-Puede que un hombre de cincuenta y cinco que se casa con una mujer treinta años más joven se merezca esto. ¿Por qué no me contaste que me engañaba con Zafiro?

-Porque... eh... no podía... por el bebé -contestó con tristeza. En ese momento, oyeron el revuelo de los periodistas que estaban en la puerta-. Puede que se vayan si salgo y les digo alguna cosa. ¿Qué te parece?

-Haz lo que creas más conveniente -contestó su padre.

Sere salió a la puerta para contestar a preguntas del peor gusto.

-¿Zafiro se acostaba con usted y con su madrastra a la vez?

-Zafiro y yo solo éramos amigos -respondió con calma.

-¿Y qué hay de Darien Chiba?

-¡Ese y yo no somos amigos! -contestó riendo.

Horas más tarde, mientras preparaba algo de comer para su padre, se dio cuenta de que su nombre había quedado limpio. ¿Se enteraría Darien? Tarde o temprano, sí. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata? Bueno, ¿y a ella qué le importaba? Lo que le había hecho era imperdonable.

Abrió la nevera y vio que había tomates secos y helado. Ummm. Qué hambre.

Una hora después, el Lamborghini de Darien llegaba a casa de los Tsukino. Solo quedaba un fotógrafo y Darien sonrió cuando le hizo una foto. Llevaba sonriendo desde que había leído la columna de Lita. La verdad es que todo encajaba la madrastra mala, como en los cuentos. Era perfecto. Ahora, lo único que quería era recuperar a Sere.

-Sere pasa de ti -lo advirtió el fotógrafo.

-No digas tonterías -le contestó furioso.

-Es una mujer de armas tomar... Yo no tendría muchas esperanzas.

Darien se limitó a reír y llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

**Siento mucho que el capitulo sea corto pero asi es la historia espero les guste saludos...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 10**

Una pena que Sere lo hubiera visto llegar desde el salón. Aunque estaba lejos, su sonrisa la dejó de piedra. Qué guapo era, pero, ¿cómo se atrevía a sonreír creyendo que iba a ser bien recibido? Aquello disparó su rencor y la hizo sospechar que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido. Aquel hombre era un insensible sin escrúpulos. Era imposible tener una relación seria con él. Darien se había encargado de dejárselo claro.

¿No había conseguido acaso sobrevivir ya una semana sin él? Seguro que acabaría olvidándolo, claro que sí. En lo más profundo de su ser, supo que Darien le iba a pedir que volviera con él y aquello la perturbó. Pensó que, en cuanto le dijera que estaba embarazada y que quería criar a aquel hijo sola, él se echaría atrás. Así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Cuando Sere le abrió la puerta, Darien ya no sonreía.

-Pasa...

-¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? No creo que tu familia esté hoy para muchas visitas.

-Sólo está mi padre y está durmiendo la siesta en la biblioteca -contestó ella, demasiado consciente de su cercanía haciéndolo pasar al estudio.

-¿Y la...? -Darien consiguió controlarse a tiempo para no pronunciar el insulto de cuatro letras-. ¿Y tu madrastra?

-Se ha ido. Se van a divorciar.

-Tu padre ha actuado bien al ponerla de patitas en la calle -apuntó Darien sin compasión.

-La verdad es que se ha ido ella.

-Mejor... así tendrá derecho a menos cosas en el acuerdo de divorcio -condenó él.

-¡Ahora mismo, a mi padre lo que menos le importa es eso! -exclamó Sere, dolida-. ¡Está destrozado!

-Estaba pensando en ti, no en tu padre. No es muy agradable tener a una mujer así en la familia. ¿Por qué no le pusiste los puntos sobre las íes antes?

-Porque creía que estaba embarazada, pero resulta que no era cierto, que me lo dijo para mantenerme con la boca cerrada -contestó pensando en la ironía de su propio embarazo. Mimet muerta de ganas por quedarse embarazada y, al final, había sido ella la que iba a tener un hijo.

-Debía de estar loca. Si te sirve de consuelo, Neherenia Moon me ha llamado esta mañana profundamente compungida por cómo te trató.

-No le guardo ningún rencor -contestó Sere acercándose a la ventana.

-No entiendo por qué no me contaste toda la verdad. Si me hubieras dicho que Zafiro se veía con la mujer de tu padre, te habría creído.

Sere se dio cuenta de que la estaba intentando culpar en parte por no haber querido confiar en él.

-No lo creo. ¡Neherenia y tú queríais venganza y os daba igual a quién os llevarais por delante! A Darien no le gustó aquella contestación.

-Me he equivocado contigo y quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Es una disculpa?

-Theo mou... ¡Espera un momento! -exclamó Darien. Sere se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería hacerla creer-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Yo no.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo estés -dijo él preguntándose si el brillo de las lágrimas que estaba viendo en sus ojos eran la respuesta correcta a la primera disculpa que le ofrecía a una mujer en su vida.

-No siento que te equivocaras juzgándome porque, así, me he dado cuenta de lo bestia y canalla que eres.

-Pero no volveré a tratarte así nunca -protestó él-. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

-Seguro que encuentras a otra tonta para sustituirme -le espetó Sere dándole la espalda y concentrándose en no llorar.

-Sí, claro que podría hacerlo si quisiera. El problema es que solo te quiero a ti.

«En la cama, claro», pensó Sere con un nudo en la garganta. Se obligó a girarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Creo que cambiarás de opinión cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte.

-Nada hará que cambie de opinión -le prometió Darien abrazándola de repente.

Sere no quería quedarse entre sus brazos, pero Darien no la soltaba. Le agarró la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Te prometo que no volveré a hacerte daño.

-Estoy embarazada... -dijo Sere temblando. Darien la soltó absorto. No estaba preparado para aquello.

-¿Embarazada?

-Sí.

-Embarazada... -repitió como si no hubiera oído aquella palabra en su vida-. ¿De Zafiro? - añadió preso de unos terribles celos. Sere se alejó de él.

-No, no es de Zafiro. Tu hermanastro no era tan rastrero como para acostarse conmigo y con Mimet a la vez. De hecho, nunca me acosté con él -confesó.

Darien recordó aquella primera noche con ella y supuso que podía ser cierto, pero la noticia lo había pillado tan de sorpresa que no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto?

-La única persona con la que me he acostado en mi vida eres tú... ¿Es culpa mía que estuvieras demasiado absorto en aprovecharte de mí como para darte cuenta de que era virgen?

-No me he aprovechado de ti en ningún momento y, si lo que me dices es cierto, eres la única virgen con la que he estado nunca -contestó intentando ganar tiempo para pensar-. Me dijiste que estabas tomando la pildora.

-Aquella mañana vomité. El médico me ha dicho que ha podido ser por eso o porque me haya tocado estar dentro del pequeño porcentaje de mujeres que se quedan embarazadas con este método anticonceptivo. El caso es que estoy embarazada y el niño es tuyo.

-Mío... -dijo Darien, abrumado por la enorme responsabilidad de tener un hijo. Pensó en su triste infancia, siempre al cuidado de otros o en internados lejos de casa. Nadie mejor que él sabía que el dinero no es nada para un niño que no tiene afecto.

-Veo que te has quedado sin palabras -apuntó Sere tras un grave silencio-. Bueno, quiero que sepas que lo voy a tener...

Darien arrugó el ceño sin entender muy bien lo que le acababa de decir.

-Claro. ¿Qué ibas a hacer si no? -Sere parpadeó confusa. -Tendremos que hacerlo lo mejor que podamos -dijo Darien dándose cuenta de que su vida iba a sufrir un severo cambio. Decidió que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que Sere tuviera a aquel hijo. Así volvería con él. Estaba decidido a que no le faltara nada a aquel niño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Darien suspiró con impaciencia.

-Obviamente, me tendré que casar contigo. Ha sido culpa mía. Yo también tendría que haber tomado precauciones aquella noche. He metido la pata y cargaré con la responsabilidad. Soy un Chiba... ¡Nunca intentaría huir de mi responsabilidad!

Sere sintió que la ira se adueñaba de ella.

-No me quiero casar contigo...

-No tienes opción...

-A ver si te enteras... ¡No me voy a casar contigo!

-Claro que sí. ¡Tenemos algo más importante entre manos que el hecho de que yo sea un bestia y un canalla! -le dijo con ironía-. ¿Te importaría que nos centráramos en el tema del bebé?

-¡No quieres casarte conmigo! ¡Tampoco creo que quieras tener un hijo! -le espetó Sere sintiendo que se le partía el corazón y odiándolo por no darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

-Te quiero a mi lado y, en cuanto al niño, ya me haré a la idea.

Sere abrió la puerta del estudio como indicándole que se fuera. Allí estaba su padre, alucinado. Obviamente, había oído suficiente como para saber que estaba embarazada de Darien. La miró con desprecio. Aquello fue demasiado para ella. Llorando, corrió a su apartamento en el antiguo establo.

Darien percibió la cara de disgusto de su futuro suegro.

-Siento mucho que se haya enterado así. Sere está un poco alterada, pero yo me encargaré de todos los preparativos para la boda -le dijo.

Kenji Tsukino sintió un gran alivio y le ofreció a Darien una copa, que él aceptó.

Nunca se había sentido tan perdido. Creía que Sere estaba jugando con él, lo último que esperaba de ella. Se dio cuenta de que quizá había abierto la boca más de la cuenta. Habría sido mejor que se hubiese mordido la lengua. Tras tomarse tres copas, Kenji le dijo que nunca había oído una propuesta de matrimonio peor y le preguntó si le daba vergüenza mostrarse romántico.

Darien contestó con sinceridad. Nunca en su vida había tenido un detalle romántico con nadie.

-Pues deberías aprender -lo aconsejó Kenji antes de contarle que Sere trataba a sus muñecas de pequeña como si fuera su madre y que siempre le habían encantado los niños.

Mientras oía a su futuro suegro recrearse en sus recuerdos e ilusionarse con la llegada de un nieto, Darien se relajó y se imaginó a la criatura como a una Sere en miniatura. Le empezó a gustar la idea.

Kenji le dio el certificado de nacimiento de Sere y Darien se apresuró a hacer los papeles oportunos para casarse en una semana. Siguiendo los consejos de su suegro, fue a una buena joyería y eligió un anillo de pedida con diamantes y una alianza a juego.

Aquella misma noche, volvió a casa de los Tsukino encantado y seguro de que aquella vez sí que iba a ser bien recibido. Sere se daría cuenta de que lo de casarse con ella iba en serio cuando viera que ya lo había preparado todo.

Sere se había pasado media tarde llorando por la poca sensibilidad de Darien. Intentó convencerse de que la sinceridad era una virtud, pero tanta por su parte en unos momentos tan delicados le había hecho bastante daño. Lo quería mucho, pero aquel amor quedaba oculto bajo infinitas capas de rabia y dolor hacia él. ¿Cómo se iba a casar con un hombre que lo último que quería era una mujer y que le gustaban los niños, pero solo de lejos? Sería un rotundo fracaso obligarlo a hacer algo de lo que siempre había huido.

Darien subió los escalones del apartamento de Sere de tres en tres. La puerta no estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño. Era una locura no tener más cuidado en una ciudad tan grande. Menos mal que estaba él allí para cuidarla. Entró y se la encontró profundamente dormida en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado, le agarró la mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Ya era suya. Ahora todos los demás hombres lo sabrían. Aquello del romanticismo le encantaba.

Sere suspiró somnolienta y lo miró. Se imaginó que se estaba acostando con él. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ello. Alargó la mano y le tocó la cara. Darien se la tomó y la besó. Sere se incorporó y lo besó con pasión. Darien gimió de placer y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Me sigues deseando, pethi mou -le dijo-, pero no me puedo quedar. No quiero ofender a tu padre.

Sere ahogó un grito de sorpresa, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Había vuelto a caer en sus brazos sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

-Esto no puede pasar -dijo con voz temblorosa.

Entonces, se dio cuenta del anillo. Anonadada, levantó la mano para admirar el maravilloso diamante.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué es?

-¿De verdad te lo tengo que decir?

Sere asintió orgullosa porque no se podía creer que, después de haberle dicho que no se pensaba casar con él, Darien le hubiera comprado un anillo y se lo hubiera colocado sin su consentimiento.

-También tengo las alianzas -apuntó encantado poniéndose en pie para abrazarla.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Sere, iracunda.

-Sí, la verdad es que no he parado. Ya tengo los papeles de la boda arreglados. He reservado la iglesia y he contratado a un modista buenísimo para que te haga el vestido de novia. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es estar guapísima el sábado...

-¿Quieres decir que podré elegir el vestido?

-He hablado con un diseñador italiano... Van a venir el miércoles para que elijas.

-Oh... ¿Este sábado? -preguntó Sere, sorprendida.

-A tu padre le pareció bien que no dejáramos pasar más tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí? Darien... ¿qué te he contestado cuando me has dicho que nos casáramos?

-Que no, pero sé que no lo decías en serio -dijo él.

-¿De verdad? -respondió Sere mirando el anillo. Se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba haciendo todo aquello con su mejor intención, pero estaba claro que se casaba con ella porque estaba embarazada. ¿Qué pasaría en unos meses, cuando estuviera todavía más enamorada que en esos momentos y él se diera cuenta de que las buenas intenciones no eran suficientes para casarse?

Seguramente, dejaría de encontrarla atractiva en cuanto empezara a engordar.

A lo mejor, incluso le daba asco. Se aburriría, se iría con otras y aquello la destrozaría.

-No puedo -susurró.

-Son los nervios de la boda -dijo Darien agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros.

-No puedo -repitió Sere-. No puedo casarme contigo.

Darien la soltó y dio un paso atrás. No entendía qué pasaba. Se estaba poniendo furioso, pero logró controlarse. Había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido que le gustaría y Sere no se había molestado ni en darle las gracias. Ni se había percatado de que estaba realmente entusiasmado con algo que nunca había creído que haría.

-Mi hijo debe llevar mi apellido y contar con mi protección -le dijo con determinación-. No es negociable.

-Conmigo, las órdenes no te sirven de nada -le espetó ella rebelándose.

-¡Pues dime qué sirve, porque me estoy hartando!

Sere se apartó de él. Aunque lo quería, no debía exponerse a más sufrimientos. ¿Cómo se iba a fiar de él si solo se quería casar con ella por sentido de la responsabilidad? Entendía que lo quisiera hacer por el bien del niño, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo que él le parecía un paso enorme.

-Quiero una respuesta.

-Nos casaremos, pero no viviremos juntos. Quiero que me compres una casa para mí.

-Repite eso... No, mejor no lo hagas -apuntó mirándola con enfado.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Sería perfecto! -dijo Sere con entusiasmo-. Así podrías venir a vernos cuando quisieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Cada uno tendría su vida. Tú con tu empresa y yo con mi nuevo trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo?

-Empiezo mañana.

-Pero si estás embarazada...

-Las embarazadas también podemos trabajar...

-Trabajas para mí -le recordó Darien, iracundo. No quería que trabajara en una empresa con otros hombres.

-Ya no. Nunca fue una buena idea, ¿verdad? Hay gente a la que no le gusta trabajar con una mujer que está liada con el jefe. Como te estaba diciendo, si vivimos en casa diferentes, no nos meteremos ninguno en la vida del otro.

-¿Y si yo quiero meterme en tu vida? -Sere tomó aire.

-De todas formas, no creo que sea buena idea que los dos primeros meses te quedes a dormir.

-¡Te digo desde ya que no estoy dispuesto a comprar otra casa, y que me dejas quedarme a dormir o no hay nada entre nosotros! -exclamó Darien sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Sere se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Solo intento protegerme. No quiero que me vuelvas a hacer daño. Necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti.

Darien apretó los puños en silencio. Así que era una venganza. Muy bien. ¡Quería vengarse de él por lo que le había hecho! ¡No había nacido la mujer capaz de conseguir que se humillara de aquella manera!

-Te estás equivocando -dijo Sere.

-No me gusta que me tomen como algo pasajero.

-Solo quiero que los dos tengamos espacio y libertad para decidir si queremos vivir juntos o no...

-Yo estoy seguro de que sí. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No pienso dormir contigo hasta el sábado -dijo Sere cruzando los dedos a la espalda y rezando en silencio.

¿Un interminable período de prueba sin sexo? Darien notó un escalofrío por la espalda.

-De eso nada... -contestó entre dientes.

-¿Es por...? ¿Es por no acostarte conmigo? -le preguntó Sere tras un terrible silencio.

-¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea?

-Muy bien... habrá sexo -dijo ella enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Es como tener una amante -musitó Darien, encantado al ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella aquella palabra-. Muy bien... trato hecho.

Sin embargo, cuando minutos después se metió en el coche, no se sentía en absoluto satisfecho. No lo quería. Si lo había amado alguna vez, él sólito se había cargado ese amor. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar la seguridad de casarse con él, pero llevando vidas separadas. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre solo, no quería que aquello fuera así con ella. Quería vivir con Sere y su hijo. Quería compartirlo todo con ella. No sabía de dónde había salido aquel deseo. Sintió vergüenza por habérselo dicho, sobre todo porque ella había insistido en casas separadas y sexo de vez en cuando por si él no podía resistirlo.

Sería un loco si aceptara aquellas condiciones.

Solo un tonto las aceptaría.

¿Un desesperado quizás también?

Se recordó a sí mismo que lo primero era pensar en su hijo y que todo lo demás era secundario.

**jajaja gran capitulo ahora ya se van a casar que les depara a este par esta historia entra a la recta final dos capitulos mas y se termina espero sea de su agrado...**

**Tengo dos historias listas por favor comenten cual quieren para que la empieze a publicar mañana **

**"Deseo sin amor" Lynne Graham**

**"Historia de dos hermanas" Julia Quinn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 11**

Sere se dio cuenta de que empezar a trabajar en un sitio nuevo la misma semana que se iba a casar no resultaba fácil. Era un buen trabajo porque podía ir vestida más informal y ganaba el doble que en CI, sus compañeros eran encantadores y enseguida le confiaron la organización de una fiesta de inauguración de una discoteca. Estaba tan ocupada, que le faltaban horas para trabajar.

Tuvo que elegir el vestido de novia en media hora que consiguió sacar para comer y se vio obligada a salir dos noches y a dejarse ver con gente que se pirraba porque la vieran con la futura mujer de Darien Chiba. El embarazo la hacía cansarse mucho más que antes y, al pensar lo difícil que le iba a resultar compaginar aquel trabajo con su maternidad, se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

No podía parar de pensar en Darien y se pasaba las noches en vela. La primera parte de la semana estuvo fuera en un viaje de negocios y, aunque la llamó, se mostró distante. «¡Qué esperaba!», se dijo Sere. Lo que le había parecido la solución perfecta al principio para su matrimonio se le antojaba ahora un error.

No estaba apostando nada por su unión ni por él si insistía en vivir separados. Nunca llegarían a nada. Además, si Darien no veía que su vida había cambiado, seguiría comportándose como un soltero, algo que a Sere no le convenía en absoluto. Le había dicho que no confiaba en él y que quería que cada uno tuviera su espacio y su libertad; tenía la impresión de que lo único que iba a conseguir así era que Darien ni se molestara en intentar adaptarse a su nueva situación de hombre casado y padre de familia.

Dos días antes de la boda, Darien la llamó para anunciarle que había encontrado la casa perfecta para ella.

-¡Qué rapidez! -consiguió decir apenada.

No se habían vuelto a ver desde la noche en la que habían decidido casarse. Cuando fue a buscarla para enseñarle la casa, se mostró hermético, como si no se diera cuenta de que Sere le estaba intentando dar a entender por todos los medios que se moría porque la abrazara y la besara hasta dejarla sin sentido.

-Me encanta el anillo -le dijo- y los organizadores que has contratado para la boda son fantásticos.

-No quería que tuvieras demasiadas cosas que hacer estando embarazada. ¿Qué tal el trabajo de relaciones públicas?

-Muy duro, pero divertido -contestó fingiendo entusiasmo. La verdad era que le habían bastado cuatro días para darse cuenta de que era el trabajo perfecto para una mujer soltera y sin hijos.

-Podrás descansar en el viaje de novios.

-¿Qué viaje de novios? ¡Acabo de empezar, no puedo pedir vacaciones!

-Ya he hablado con tu jefe y no hay ningún problema.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, me dijo que eres un gran fichaje para la empresa. Al convertirte en mi esposa tendrás acceso a gente por la que se pelean todas las empresas de relaciones públicas. Podrás elegir horario, incluso ir solo media jornada -dijo Darien, ilusionado por sus logros.

-Nada que ver con las condiciones laborales que tenía en CI -dijo Sere, avergonzada porque había estado a punto de aplaudir ante la posibilidad de la media jornada. Seguro que a Darien no le gustaría que tirara tan pronto la toalla.

-Eso fue culpa mía. Quería que la niñita rica y mimada aprendiera lo que era ganarse la vida trabajando.

La casa de estilo georgiano que había elegido para ella estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la suya. Sere no dijo nada porque él tampoco lo hizo, pero el corazón le dio un brinco de alegría. Era una casa preciosa, reformada con estilo y perfectamente decorada. Darien le dijo que, a cambio de una buena cantidad, los propietarios estaban de acuerdo en irse rápidamente.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿eh? -murmuró Sere mirando las elegantes estancias en las que iba a tener que vivir sola. Presa del pánico, pensó que estaba loca por haber pedido aquello. Se sintió terriblemente culpable y confundida, pero disimuló y dijo que estaba deseando mudarse.

Al verla tan contenta, Darien pensó con tristeza que nunca se iría a vivir con él.

Sere llevó el día de su boda un vestido de cuento de hadas. Fue un día lleno de sorpresas, empezando por un maravilloso collar de diamantes y zafiros con pendientes a juego que le regaló Darien, y terminando por una carroza tirada por caballos blancos que apareció en su casa para llevarla a la iglesia. Se dio cuenta de que Darien había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para que aquel día fuera especial para ella y fuese una novia radiante.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando, al entrar en la iglesia, él la estaba esperando en el altar.

Darien se giró y sonrió. «¿Un hombre que se casa por obligación sonríe así de radiante?» Con ese pensamiento positivo, disfrutó de la ceremonia y brilló con luz propia en las fotografías que les hicieron después.

-Estás preciosa -le dijo Darien en la limusina de la que salieron de la iglesia. La abrazó y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. Sere lo besó con fuerza-. Te voy a correr el pintalabios, cuidado con el pelo... -suspiró apartándola con delicadeza.

-Ha merecido la pena -contestó ella deseándolo más que nunca.

Había muchos invitados y tuvieron que atenderlos a todos. Eso significó que estuvieron mucho tiempo separados. Por fin, pudieron bailar y estar juntos.

-Me siento fatal... no es igual con los amigos que me dieron la espalda por lo de los rumores de Zafiro -le confesó Sere.

-¿Están aquí?

-Muchos de ellos, sí. A la mayoría los conozco desde pequeña y otros son hijos de amigos de mi padre, así que me he visto en la obligación de invitarlos.

-¡Yo no los habría invitado! Eres demasiado buena. A mí, si alguien me la juega, se acuerda. Sere se tensó.

-Yo te la he jugado.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza pensando en lo buena que era.

-Sí, pero tú eres especial, pethi mou. Sere lo miró sonriente.

-Acuérdate la próxima vez que te engañe... ¿Sabes una cosa? Fijándome bien, te pareces a Zafiro.

-¿Y por qué buscas parecido? -preguntó él, molesto.

Sere se ruborizó.

-Porque me dijiste que erais hermanastros. Solo os parecéis en la altura, la complexión y los ojos. - Darien no pudo evitar preguntarse si se habría sentido atraída hacia él porque se parecía a Zafiro. Hasta entonces, no se había parado a pensarlo. Zafiro la había engañado con otra. Tal vez Sere siguiera enamorada de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella al ver que Darien no hablaba.

-Te debería haber dicho que mi parentesco con Zafiro es un secreto. Neherenia tuvo sus razones para decirle a mi padre que Zafiro era hijo de otro hombre. Zafiro se murió sin saber la verdad. Su madre no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

-No se lo he contado a nadie -le juró Sere-. Para serte sincera, después de lo que tuve que aguantar por él y por Mimet, te aseguro que no es mi tema de conversación favorito.

Darien intentó recordar todo lo que Sere le había dicho de Zafiro, qué palabras había empleado aquella noche mientras cenaban, pero se dio cuenta de que, como había creído que todo era mentira, no había prestado demasiada atención.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez dónde vamos de viaje de novios? -le preguntó Sere horas después a bordo de su avión privado.

-A Grecia -contestó Darien preguntándose por qué la llevaba al lugar donde más recuerdos había de Zafiro y Neherenia.

Sere sonrió.

-¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa?

-A una isla privada.

-¿De quién es?

-Mía.

-¿Tienes una isla?

-Como todos los grandes hombres de negocios griegos -contestó Darien encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Perdón si te resulto vulgar, pero a mí me impresiona! -exclamó ella, un poco molesta.

La boda había ido a las mil maravillas, Darien había estado encantador y, ahora, de repente, estaba de mal humor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de que se había casado de verdad? ¿No le hacía gracia estar casado con ella? Sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero apretó los dientes, leyó una revista, disfrutó de la maravillosa comida y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Aquella noche llegaron a la isla de Isvos y Darien la tomó en brazos para entrar en la casa, que era una gran construcción de piedra y madera, con suelos de barro y muebles antiguos. Todas las ventanas daban a la playa y el rumor del mar llenaba la casa entera.

-Me encanta -murmuró Sere sonriendo-. Qué paz.

-Neherenia Moon la decoró. -Sere lo miró sorprendida.

-Creí que era tu secretaria.

-Sí, y la amante de mi padre. -Sere se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Lo dejó antes de que Zafiro fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para acordarse y se fue a Inglaterra.

-¿Y nunca ha vuelto?

-No. A Neherenia no le gusta revivir el pasado -contestó Darien apoyándose en la puerta del dormitorio-. A mí, normalmente tampoco, pero creo que estarás de acuerdo en que nunca hemos hablado de Zafiro en profundidad.

-¿De Zafiro? ¿Quieres que te hable de Zafiro?

-Deberíamos quitárnoslo de en medio.

-¡Perdona que te diga, pero no sabía que estuviera en medio! -apuntó Sere, molesta.

-No sé casi nada de tu relación con él.

-¿Quieres que, en nuestra noche de bodas, me dedique a contarte recuerdos desagradables de otro hombre? ¡Vete a paseo, Darien!

-Sí, creo que es lo que voy a hacer. Sere se enfureció.

-¿No te parece suficiente haberte pasado todo el viaje sin hablarme? No aguanto a la gente que se enfada de repente.

-Yo no soy así -apuntó Darien, enfadado-, pero, cuando me dijiste que me parecía a Zafiro, me pregunté qué fue lo primero que viste en mí...

Al comprender lo ocurrido, Sere lo miró con desprecio porque el hecho era que había conocido primero a su hermano, sí, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

-Eres el hombre más posesivo que he conocido en mi vida...

-No lo soy y nunca lo he sido... -contestó él de forma fulminante.

-Volátil, posesivo, celoso. ¡Menuda joya! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme precisamente esta noche por Zafiro? ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente cómo me lo encontré en la cama con Mimet? -le espetó Sere, furiosa-. ¡No tienes nada de romántico!

Dicho eso, dio un buen portazo y se metió en el baño. Darien se fue a la playa, enfadado con ella, con él y con Zafiro por haberle hecho lo que le hizo. ¿Volátil? No, nunca le habían dicho algo así. Él era un hombre que sabía controlarse. En cuanto a ser posesivo, ¿qué había de malo en ello? ¡Pero si era su mujer! Lo de celoso no quería ni pensarlo porque era una tontería.

Sere lloró de rabia. ¿Cómo podía Darien cambiar tanto de repente? Al menos, ya sabía por qué había estado de mal humor desde el banquete. No debería haberle dicho nunca que se parecía a Zafiro. Se tumbó en la cama y decidió ir a buscar a Darien. La verdad es que aquello era de risa. Zafiro no se podía comparar a él. Darien era mucho más guapo y deseable.

Cuando volvió de la playa media hora después, se encontró a Sere dormida. La observó y vio que tenía señales de lágrimas en las mejillas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. ¿Por qué lo pagaba con ella? Zafiro le había hecho mucho daño y, además, estaba embarazada de él...

Sere se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Las ventanas que daban al mar estaban abiertas de par en par y observó el espectacular amanecer. Vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba deshecho también y comprendió que Darien había dormido allí, pero ella ni se había dado cuenta. Se duchó mientras se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio con alivio que estaba allí, sentado sobre un cojín viendo amanecer. Sere sintió que se le secaba la boca.

Estaba descalzo y solo llevaba unos vaqueros que le quedaban de maravilla.

-Hola... -la saludó amablemente tendiéndole la mano.

-Anoche me tendrías que haber despertado. Darien la sentó junto a él y la abrazó.

-Estabas agotada. No te habría logrado despertar ni con una sirena.

-Claro que sí -ronroneó Sere disfrutando del contacto con su piel bañada por el sol.

-Bueno, digamos que fue el primer acto de amor desinteresado de nuestra vida juntos, pethi mou -bromeó Darien besándola suavemente. Sere sintió que el deseo la invadía.

En un movimiento que lo pilló completamente por sorpresa, lo besó con pasión.

-Y el segundo... -dijo Darien levantándose-... es el desayuno que te está esperando.

-¿El desayuno? -repitió Sere, atónita.

-Sí, si quieres me puedes comer a mí de postre -le prometió él, divertido, guiándola hasta la terraza, donde la mesa estaba puesta con bollos, cereales y fruta.

-¿El servicio en esta casa es invisible? -preguntó Sere mientras Darien le ponía la silla.

-Lo he hecho yo. El servicio es muy discreto y solo viene cuando es estrictamente necesario...

-¿Y dónde están el resto del tiempo?

-En la casa principal, al otro lado de la colina.

-¿Hay otra casa?

-Sí, esta no era suficiente para impresionar a las mujeres de mi padre. Utilizo la grande cuando hay muchos invitados, pero, si estoy solo, prefiero esta.

Sere sonrió encantada de que la hubiera llevado a esa casa. Después de tomarse el té, Darien le peló un melocotón y se lo fue dando poco a poco. Sere le lamió las manos para limpiarle el jugo. Darien la agarró de las manos y la levantó.

-Estoy listo -le dijo.

El bulto bajo los vaqueros era tan obvio que Sere se sonrojó, muerta de deseo también. Se apretó contra él buscando su calor y sus caricias. Darien la agarró del pelo y la besó con pasión.

-Vamos a terminar de desayunar -dijo tomándola en brazos y volviendo al dormitorio.

-¿Va a ser así todas las mañanas? -bromeó Sere bajándole los pantalones.

-Ponme a prueba -contestó Darien-. No te puedes imaginar lo sensual que me parece que lleves a mi hijo dentro. .

Sere lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad?

Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio que hablaba en serio y sintió un gran alivio.

-De verdad -le confirmó él sonriendo y quitándole el camisón.

-Lo que dijiste ayer de Zafiro...

-Shhh -respondió él-. Ni caso.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Cierra los ojos y haz como que acabamos de llegar -le indicó Darien acariciándole los pezones.

La introdujo en un mundo de placer, en el que lo único que importaba era el siguiente orgasmo. Darien recorrió todo su cuerpo con la boca arrancándole gritos de éxtasis.

-Darien... te deseo...

-Espera... -le dijo separándole las piernas y avanzando hacia el centro de su cuerpo con la lengua.

-No... -dijo Sere.

Darien no le hizo caso y siguió hasta convertir aquel «no» en varios «síes» de placer. Sere se sentía fuera de control. Su cuerpo no era suyo, no le respondía, solo sentía. Cuando el placer parecía insoportable, Darien se introdujo en su cuerpo sin dificultad. Sere no podía respirar, se incorporó y siguió el ritmo de las embestidas con las caderas hasta que alcanzó el punto más alto de placer, sintió espasmos por todo el cuerpo y, luego, un gran bienestar.

En la tranquilidad que siguió a aquella maravillosa experiencia, se sintió llena de amor. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Aunque Darien no la quisiera, era cariñoso.

-Pensar que sólo yo sé cómo eres, me encanta -murmuró Darien, satisfecho.

-Así te gustará más estar casado conmigo -rio Sere.

Darien la miró fijamente, la besó y tomó aire como si fuera a decir algo importante.

-Lo que tenemos es especial... muy especial.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella queriendo oír algo más, pero conformándose con lo que tenían de momento.

-Sí -contestó Darien, molesto porque Sere no se diese cuenta de que le estaba diciendo lo mucho que la apreciaba-. Estamos muy unidos, lo siento.

-Oh...

-Nunca había estado tan unido a una mujer, pero tú eres diferente.

-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

-No...

Sere se tuvo que conformar con eso.

Dos semanas después, Sere se miró al espejo con un vestido en tonos cobrizos y se dio cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba el bronceado que había adquirido.

Llevaba los pendientes y el collar de esmeraldas que Darien le había regalado la noche anterior. No podía ser más feliz.

Habían pasado días de asueto, haciendo solo lo que les apetecía. Comer, nadar, quedarse en la cama, hablar hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Habían bajado un par de noches a cenar al pueblecito. Había solo dos tabernas y los habían tratado como invitados de honor. Otros días habían ido a Corfú, una isla más grande, para hacer compras, cenar o bailar.

En aquel tiempo, Sere había aprendido mucho del hombre con el que se había casado. Cuando Darien le había dicho que tenía pensado viajar menos para estar más con ella y con el niño, no había sabido qué contestar de la emoción.

-Te resultará difícil.

-Así lo he decidido. De pequeño, mi padre era un desconocido para mí. Él creía que sus mujeres se encargarían de mí, pero no lo hicieron. Era mucho más fácil dejarme con el servicio o mandarme a un internado.

Sere había comprendido el fortísimo sentido de la responsabilidad que Darien tenía por su hijo. Estaba claro que, después de haber pasado una infancia como la suya, quería algo muy diferente para su hijo. Empezó a entender el carácter de Darien al darse cuenta de que había tenido que aprender a sacarse las castañas del fuego desde bien pequeño.

Durante aquellas dos estupendas semanas, no había parado de sorprenderla. La noche en la que la había pillado comiéndose tomates secados al sol directamente del frasco, se había partido de risa y se la había llevado a la cama con frasco y todo. A las veinticuatro horas, un avión llevó un buen cargamento de tomates.

-Es un bebé griego -había dicho feliz.

No se lo iba a decir, pero creía firmemente que Darien era el marido perfecto. Era romántico sin darse cuenta, increíblemente apasionado y tierno, interesante. Era estupendo. Sere se rio al recordar su preocupación por si no era un buen marido. Estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, sacaría el tema de las dos casas separadas en Londres y le propondría que se fuera a vivir con él.

La última noche de su viaje de novios, Darien había decidido dar una gran fiesta en la casa grande. Quería invitar a sus amigos griegos que no pudieron ir a la boda.

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido -le dijo al entrar en la habitación. Sere sonrió.

-Lo escogiste tú. Las esmeraldas le van estupendamente. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Las esmeraldas no hacen más que ensalzar la belleza de tus ojos. Tenían que ser tuyas, pethi mou.

Darien se dio cuenta de que Sere estaba radiante de felicidad. No podía creerse que quisiera que vivieran separados al volver a Londres. Seguro que cambiaría de opinión.

-¿Cómo llegaste a llevarte tan bien con Neherenia Moon? -le preguntó Sere quitándose los zapatos para andar por el camino de arena que llevaba a la casa grande-. Nunca me lo has contado.

-Entre los ocho y los once años, pasé todas las vacaciones aquí con ella y con Zafiro. Mi padre solo venía de vez en cuando -contestó Darien con amargura.

-¿Todas las vacaciones?

-Sí, a mi padre le venía bien. Entonces no estaba casado. Neherenia me trataba igual que a Zafiro y yo empecé a considerarlos como mi familia. Dejé de pensarlo cuando le pregunté a mi padre cuándo se iba a casar con Neherenia.

-¿Era tan imposible?

-Llevaban muchos años liados, era una relación tormentosa. Mi padre solo la veía como a una amante y me dijo que no debía preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

Aquella misma noche, me hizo irme a la casa de Atenas y no volví a ver a Neherenia hasta que fui mayor.

-¡Qué cruel!

«¿Por qué le habré contado todo esto?», se preguntó Darien viendo que a Sere se le saltaban las lágrimas. Le agradecía su comprensión, pero le daba vergüenza aquella situación.

Ante ellos apareció la casa grande, que había construido Mamoru para su segunda mujer. Sere la había visitado la semana anterior. Aunque tenía cientos de habitaciones, como un hotel, le faltaba estilo y encanto.

-Tengo muchas ideas para la casa. Estoy deseando volver a Londres para empezar -comentó cambiando así de tema-. Tendré que buscar a un buen decorador. Incluso a un arquitecto.

Darien creyó que le estaba hablando de la casa que le había comprado en Londres y se tragó la información con enfado. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan entusiasmada ante algo que significaba alejarlo de ella? ¿Todo lo que habían compartido aquellos días no la había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué era él para ella? ¿Una parte más de unas vacaciones llenas de sol, mar y sexo, o una aventura que llegaba a su fin? ¡Obviamente, no mucho más, a pesar de ser el padre de su hijo!

Sorprendida por su silencio, Sere se puso roja porque había creído que le gustaría la idea. Claro que, por otra parte, tal vez a Darien le había parecido muy descarado por su parte anunciar, así, de repente, que iba a reformar una de sus casas. Se lo tendría que haber dicho él.

-Eso no quiere decir, por supuesto, que vaya a ser una obra cara -se apresuró a añadir para arreglarlo.

-Gástate lo que quieras -dijo él de forma grosera-. Me importa un bledo.

Sere permaneció en silencio, conmocionada, sin saber qué había dicho para merecerse una contestación así. Estaba claro que Darien estaba enfadado. Los invitados empezaron a llegar y Darien se perdió entre la multitud dejándola sola para hacer de anfitriona. Las pocas ocasiones en las que coincidieron, habló en griego, dándole a entender que sobraba en sus conversaciones.

-Te compadezco -le dijo una mujer llamada Rei que le dejó muy claro que había salido con Darien en el pasado.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Sere, tensa.

-Es obvio que Darien no se ha casado por gusto -apuntó la exótica morena-. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, todas sabemos que hay ciertos hombres que han nacido para ser libres, ¿verdad?

Aquello fue suficiente para que Sere se diera cuenta de que Darien la estaba poniendo en evidencia. Lo buscó y lo vio solo. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? -le preguntó acercándose.

-Nada.

-Apenas te he visto en toda la noche...

-¿Y? -dijo Darien enarcando una ceja-. ¿Es que tenemos que estar todo el día pegaditos? Ya he tenido bastante estas dos semanas. La verdad es que estoy deseando volver a Londres para que cada uno haga un poco su vida. Sere se quedó helada.

-No eres el único -consiguió decir.

Se alejó de él conmocionada. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera dicho eso? ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien tan rudo? No sabía qué había pasado, no importaba. El hecho era que se había vuelto a equivocar con los sentimientos de un hombre hacia ella.

Sabía que no la quería, pero creía que estaban unidos. ¿No lo había dicho él mismo? Claro que, no era lo mismo lo que le decía en la cama y lo que le decía fuera de ella. Decidió que tenía que creer la segunda versión, por su bien. Miró a su alrededor y no vio más que caras borrosas. La música se le hacía cada vez más lejana. Intentó ir hacia la silla más cercana, pero cayó al suelo con un gemido.

Darien corrió hacia ella, preso de una culpa sin igual. El hecho de que hubiera tres médicos entre los presentes no lo alivió lo más mínimo.

Sere recobró la consciencia y se encontró tumbada en un sofá en otra habitación. Había tres hombres observándola y Darien estaba de rodillas junto a ella, agarrándola de la mano como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte. Lo miró y sonrió, pero, al recordar sus palabras, volvió a perder el color y miró hacia otro lado con la respiración acelerada.

-Solo se ha desmayado, no es nada -le dijo su mejor amigo a Darien-. Una embarazada no debe estar tantas horas de pie con este calor...

-Además, no ha cenado -apuntó otro amigo.

-Está débil. No creo que le haya venido muy bien ocuparse de doscientos invitados -apuntó el tercero-. Darien, que te quede claro que necesita cariño y descanso.

Darien se sentía fatal.

-Te voy a llevar a la cama -dijo tomándola en brazos.

Sere no protestó. Cuanto más pensaba en su rechazo, más angustiada se sentía. Consiguió despedirse educadamente de los médicos.

Darien la dejó sobre la extravagante cama redonda de la suite principal. Se moría por salir del agujero en el que lo había metido su maldito orgullo.

-Lo que te he dicho de que estaba harto de estar contigo, no era cierto -se apresuró a confesar.

-Me gustaría estar sola -contestó Sere dándole la espalda y creyendo que lo decía porque se sentía mal por haber sido tan sincero con ella.

-Perdón por ser un canalla -insistió él, compungido-. Quiero que seas feliz...

-Entonces, vete -murmuró Sere.

-Pero te necesito -dijo Darien con fuerza.

Sere sintió que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Obviamente, Darien se había dado cuenta de lo triste que se encontraba porque su sueño de tener un matrimonio normal y feliz no se fuera a hacer realidad.

-Yo a ti no -murmuró.

**AY NO DE VERDAD ESTE PAR SE AMAN Y NO LO ACEPTAN QUE ONDA...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 12**

Darien pasó una noche terrible. La mayoría de los invitados no se quedaron a dormir, pero una parte de los que lo hicieron lo tuvieron despierto hasta el amanecer. Luego se paseó por la habitación que había junte a la de Sere, preguntándose si debía despertarla para hablar con ella.

Mientras ella desayunaba en la cama, como él había ordenado, Darien se ocupó de despedirse debidamente de sus invitados. Cuando quiso ir a ver a Sere, era hora de volver a Londres. Ella bajó las escaleras vestida de oscuro y con unas enormes gafas de sol que le cubrían buena parte de la cara.

-¿Qué tal estás? -le preguntó Darien intentando olvidar que había querido entrar en su habitación en un rato que había tenido y se había encontrado la puerta cerrada.

-Estupendamente... ¡Me muero por volver a casa! -contestó saliendo de la casa en dirección a helicóptero que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Tras las gafas se escondían unos ojos deshechos de tanto llorar. Sere se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo, pero el orgullo la iba a ayudar a disimular. Una vez en el avión, se puse a hablar animadamente con la azafata, se rio a carcajadas con la película que vio y repitió postre tras una

copiosa comida.

«Menos mal que el insensible era yo», pensó Darien viendo la indiferencia con la que lo trataba.

-Tengo que pasarme por la oficina -anunció al subir a la limusina que los estaba esperando en Londres-. Nos vemos en casa... Tenemos que hablar.

«¿De qué?», se preguntó Sere, agobiada. No tenía más remedio que ir a casa de Darien porque la otra no estaba amueblada todavía. Pensó en comprar los muebles e instalarse aquel mismo día o irse tal como estaba. Cualquier cosa sería mejor antes que quedarse en una casa donde ya le habían dejado claro que no era bien recibida.

¿Cómo era posible que se aburriera de ella tan repentinamente? Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta y mil imágenes bonitas se agolparon en su cabeza.

Decidió que prefería vivir en una casa vacía a compartir otra con el hombre que la había hecho tan feliz y desdichada a la vez. Se dijo que Darien debía de haber perdido todo interés en ella al verla tan entregada. Se había acabado la cacería, ya la había conseguido y borrón y cuenta nueva. Iban a tener un hijo, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran que vivir juntos.

Furioso por la crisis que lo había hecho pasarse por la oficina, Darien volvió a casa a las siete. Para entonces, Sere ya se había ido. Se había llevado todas sus cosas y le había dejado una nota.

"Me he llevado unos cuantos muebles tuyos, pero te los devolveré en breve. Es mejor así. Llámame."

¿Llámame? Darien arrugó el papel. ¿Mejor para quién? Nada de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Le había dicho que la necesitaba a una mujer capaz de llorar sin parar con una película y no había conseguido que se quedase. «Déjala», le dijo su orgullo.

Cuando Darien llamó a la puerta, Sere hizo acopio de valor y fue a abrir.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero no quiso mirarlo mucho. Lo acompañó hasta la única habitación amueblada.

-Mírame... -le ordenó él.

Sere se quedó estupefacta ante la fuerza de su mirada..

-Ven a casa conmigo... por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

-Todo lo que teníamos que decirnos ya nos lo dijimos anoche.

-No... Intenté poner distancia en Grecia. Lo hice por obligación, no porque quisiera-. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás, no volvería a cometer el mismo error, de verdad.

-Pero anoche no te importó herirme -contesto enfadada sin saber qué quería de ella. Darien se rio.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de tener que oír que te morías de ganas de empezar a renovar esta casa? ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡Después de decirme que nada había cambiado, que no estabas dispuesta a vivir conmigo ni a dar a nuestro matrimonio una oportunidad! Sere se quedó mirándolo estupefacta.

-No me refería a esta casa... ¡Me refería a la casa grande de tu padre!

-¿La casa de Isvos?

-Sí -contestó Sere dándose cuenta del malentendido-. Me entendiste mal y llegaste a conclusiones que no eran ciertas.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo. Te has venido aquí.

-¡Porque creí que no querías que viviera contigo!

-¿Por qué no iba a querer vivir con mi mujer? Accedí en un principio para casarme contigo, pero ahora me parece un terrible error. Esto parece más el final de un matrimonio que el principio, pero está claro que no te puedo obligar a que sientas lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes? -musitó Sere sin poderse creer que estuviera diciendo exactamente lo que quería oír.

-No sé si te has olvidado de Zafiro y puede que esto sea lo que me merezca por haber estropeado nuestra relación, pero te sigo queriendo y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario -contestó él con determinación.

Sere se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Me quieres?

Darien la miró fijamente y asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Supongo que desde la noche que nos conocimos. Aquella noche hice cosas que jamás habría hecho en mis cabales -contestó sin darse cuenta de que Sere se sentaba en el brazo del sofá porque le temblaban las rodillas-. Me aproveché de ti, es cierto. Estabas vulnerable, pero no podía dejarte escapar. Se supone que el amor hace que la gente se vuelva mejor, pero a mí me volvió más egoísta y grosero.

-Darien...

-No, quiero contártelo todo, tal y como fue. Te tendría que haber llevado a una habitación de invitados cuando se te pasó la borrachera. Claro que, si lo hubiera hecho, no te habrías quedado embarazada y no te habría convencido para que te casaras conmigo. Me temo que no me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo.

Sere no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Seguía siendo el mismo engreído del que se había enamorado, pero aquello que acababa de decir le había llegado al alma.

-Cuando empecé a sospechar que eras virgen, en lugar de sentirme culpable, seguí adelante. Así eras más mía. Tienes razón cuando dices que soy posesivo y celoso. Contigo sí. Me encantaba pensar que había sido tu primer amante.

-Estás siendo completamente sincero conmigo y eso me gusta.

-Cuando vi tu carné de conducir y me di cuenta de que eras Serenity Tsukino, todo se fue al garete. A partir de entonces, las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor.

-¿La noche que nos conocimos no sabías quién era?

-¡Ya te dije que no! Te vi en la pista de baile. No podía dejar de mirarte. No tenía ni idea de que eras la ex de Zafiro.

«Y yo no lo creí», pensó Sere, avergonzada.

-Creí que la rubia bajita que estaba hablando contigo era Serenity Tsukino y no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarme a ella.

-Era Mina -apuntó Sere, convencida de que le estaba contando la verdad.

-Cuando supe que eras tú, no pude asumir lo que sentía por ti. Lo estropeé todo intentando no traicionar la memoria de Zafiro.

-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que solo lo conociste de niño.

-Neherenia me dijo el día de su entierro que éramos hermanastros.

-¡Mira que decírtelo cuando ya estaba muerto!

-Creo que fue para poder manipularme a su antojo -reconoció Darien con pena-. Neherenia estaba rota por el dolor. Aquello me conmocionó. Sentí que había perdido a un ser querido. Me sentí culpable por no haber tenido más contacto con él.

Sere no creyó que, de haberlo hecho, hubiera encontrado nada de lo que hablar con su hermanastro, pero no se lo dijo. No le guardaba rencor, pero tenía muy claro que Zafiro había sido arrogante y egoísta hasta límites insospechados. Hasta el final, había dejado que sus amigos creyeran que ella había sido la causante de las continuas borracheras que lo habían llevado a la muerte.

-He conocido a Zafiro a través de lo que te hizo -confesó Darien, apesadumbrado-. Lo que más rabia me da es que yo te he hecho todavía más daño.

-Eso ya es agua pasada.

-Me he repetido una y otra vez que me sentía tan atraído por ti por una mera cuestión sexual. Nada más enterarme de que eras Serenity Tsukino, me juré que no volvería a acostarme contigo... pero lo hice, y varias veces.

-Lo sé -dijo Sere intentando sonreír.

-El episodio del sótano... fue terrible. Lo siento mucho. No puedo creer que perdiera el control de aquella manera. Intenté no tocarte, pero no pude, era superior a mí.

-¿Entonces te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te quería?

-Me sentí como el hombre más canalla sobre la faz de la tierra. No quería hacerte daño, así que decidí dejarte porque la situación se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Pobrecito mío... -rio Sere-. Lo has pasado fatal.

-Al final, me dejaste tú a mí. Ni eso hice bien Sere se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo. ¿Por qué me abrazas?

-Por hacerme sentir más irresistible que Cleopatra... y por confesarme que amarme te ha hecho sufrir mucho. Ahora lo entiendo y te perdono.

-¿Puedes perdonarme? -dijo él abrazándola con fuerza-. ¿Me das otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien?

-Todas las que quieras -le prometió-. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de mí?

-En Grecia, pero no quise pensarlo demasiado porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando volviéramos a Londres. Cuando te desmayaste anoche, sentí un miedo irracional y me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí. Solo imaginarme mi vida sin ti...

-¿Te pareció espantoso? No te preocupes, eso no va a ocurrir porque pienso estar toda la vida contigo.

-Te quiero como jamás pensé que podría amar a una mujer -le dijo sonriendo-. Me gusta todo de ti, pethi mou... incluso cómo me haces enfadar, así que deja de tomarme el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero...

-¿Todavía? Creí que pasabas de mí... ¡Te mostraste inalterable cuando te rogué que vivieras conmigo!

-Soy cabezota, pero nunca he dejado de quererte.

Darien sonrió encantado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me siento muy feliz... repite eso.

Sere lo hizo y Darien sintió que debía corresponderle. Se sentía maravillosamente bien. Por fin, Sere era suya y solo suya. Estaba casada con él y esperando su hijo. Justo cuando ella se disponía a besarlo, la agarró de la mano y la condujo al vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A casa... donde todo empezó -contestó Darien mirándola con deseo. Sere enrojeció.

-Una idea estupenda.

Una hora y media después, Darien estaba tumbado en su cama, con Sere al lado. Le puso la mano en la tripa y sonrió encantado.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó ella, sonriente también.

-En que eres la mejor inversión que he hecho nunca. Cuando nazca nuestro hijo, tendré dos como tú.

-Seremos una familia. Serás un hombre atado porque no te pienso dejar ir a ningún sitio –bromeó Sere.

-Me encanta oírtelo decir -contestó él mirándola con adoración—. Lo que no quiero volver a oír es que quieres que te compre otra casa para irte a vivir sola.

-No sabes lo mucho que siento eso.

-No pasa nada. Recuerda que disfrutamos de una maravillosa luna de miel bajo el sol, y que hablamos de todo excepto de cómo íbamos a vivir a la vuelta -apuntó Darien, divertido.

-Yo estaba esperando a que me intentaras convencer para que cambiara de opinión -se quejo Sere- ¡Lo último que me esperaba era que fueras a comprar una casa tan rápido!

Darien se rio a carcajadas y la besó con pasión. Pasó más de una hora antes de que bajaran a cenar y, en el transcurso de la cena, Darien le comentó qué le parecería que su padre ocupara la casa vecina.

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda! -exclamó Sere sabiendo que su padre quería salir de la casa que tantos recuerdos desagradables de Mimet le traía.

Darien la miró encantado y feliz porque era exactamente lo que él deseaba también.

Un año y cuatro meses después, Darien y Sere dieron una fiesta para celebrar el bautizo de su hija Rini.

Neherenia Moon estuvo presente, y ella y Sere hablaron largo y tendido. Habían hecho las paces hacía meses. Neherenia se sentía muy culpable y había insistido en verla. Al principio, Sere lo hizo por Darien, pero, a medida que fue conociéndola, comenzó a apreciarla de verdad. Con el tiempo, Neherenia había visto que ninguna mujer había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su hijo, que la muerte de Zafiro había sido un accidente.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron, Sere le puso el pijama a su hija con amor y la metió en la cuna. Adoraba a Rini, que se parecía a su padre. Era una niña feliz, que dormía del tirón y no solía llorar. La miró, encantada de que no hubiera heredado sus pecas.

Había sido un año movidito para todos. Su padre ya se había divorciado porque Mimet había conocido a otro hombre y había querido agilizar los trámites todo lo posible. Al principio, su padre había estado triste, pero, en cuanto se cambió de casa, su ánimo había mejorado y se había convertido en un asiduo visitante de la casa de su hija. Sus amigos lo habían ayudado mucho y, además, tenía una relación maravillosa con Darien.

A veces, durante el embarazo, aquella amistad entre su padre y su marido se le había hecho a ella un poco cuesta arriba porque se empeñaban en tenerla entre algodones. Cabezota como ella sola, Sere había trabajado hasta los siete meses de embarazo antes de dimitir. El trabajo estaba bien, pero tenía que salir muchas noches, no podía estar con Darien todo el tiempo que quería y era muy cansado.

Rini había nacido sin complicaciones, pero Darien lo había pasado mal hasta el último momento. En cuanto vio a su hija, se convirtió en un padre entregado y, al verlos juntos, Sere se había enamorado todavía más de él, si es que era posible. Al hombre que decía que le gustaban los niños de lejos, cualquier excusa le parecía buena para tomar a su hija en brazos.

-No la tomes en brazos -lo advirtió Sere al oír sus pisadas detrás de ella-. Tiene que dormir

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan marimandona? -sonrió él mirándola con deseo.

Sere sintió que se le disparaba el pulso.

-Desde que te conocí. Si no me hubiera vuelto así, nunca me obedecerías.

-Pues esta vez te has equivocado porque, como me he pasado todo el día con la niña en brazos, he venido a buscar a la madre.

Sere lo abrazó y lo acompañó a la cama.

-Me encanta esto porque me mantiene en forma -bromeó él.

Sere rio y se quitó los zapatos.

-Demuéstramelo.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, y se metió en la cama para abrazarla.

-Eres una provocadora y lo sabes.

Sere parpadeó coqueta mirándolo con amor y no le dio tiempo ni a decirle cuánto lo quería porque Darien ya se había abalanzado sobre su boca.

**Fin**

**LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA EN PARTICULAR ME ENCANTO EL FINAL ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE **


End file.
